Unbinding Embrace
by Marawa
Summary: Bya/Ruki AU - Set after the Zanpakuto Rebellion. Determined to survive an unavoidable arranged marriage to Byakuya, Rukia realises the struggles she will face are far beyond anything she has ever experienced before.
1. Duty

Unbinding Embrace

* * *

><p>Chapter One – Duty<p>

* * *

><p><em>Soul Society Law – Section 1, Page 1<em>

_Rule Number Eleven:__ It is against the law for the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of the noble families unless the family in question breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond a shadow of a doubt._

* * *

><p>Rukia's light violet eyes gently fluttered open as the sun shone upon her pearly white skin. A small breath escaped her lips and she innately blinked a few times, her pupils dilated. Her eyes shifted across the bare ceiling above her. She lay still for a few moments with a neutral, vacant gaze on her face.<p>

She then sucked in a deep breath and as quickly as possible, swung her feet around the side of her bed. Her eyes penetrated the floor just a few feet beneath her small feet. When she began stretching her legs down, she touched the ground with her toes, she winced at the coldness and hastily recoiled. She breathed and slowly she shifted her weight from her hands and bottom to her feet, again wincing as she did so.

She leaned back and stretched whilst letting out a long yawn. She cracked from multiple locations in her petite body and yawned once more. Rubbing an eye with one hand and straightening out her top with another she made her way over to the window in the farer side of the room and gave herself a moment for eyes to adjust to the light. Pulling back the curtains Rukia took a long glance of the world of Seireitei outside. The sound of rolling carts and chatter swooned through the town. She rested her chin on her palm and for a while, lazily watching the inhabitants of the town scurrying about.

The same strand of hair tucked itself round the corner of the side of her nose. She crossed her eyes trying to look at it then blew on it; it fluttered up into the rest of her shaggy black hair, and then fell onto her nose again. She sighed tiredly.

All of a sudden something caught her attention. Something glistened in the corner of her bedroom. Her eyes caught sight of the Zanpakuto resting in the very corner of the room. _Its long stem could reach the top of the ceiling, even when slanted to an angle. The long curved bottom of the scythe would rest against the hard flooring._

She went over to it and then turned her back on it and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she was washed, she waltzed back into the still room and opened a small wardrobe.

_Five Shinigami uniforms. Three pairs of wooden shoes. Two pairs of normal white shoes._

Holding up her towel with a hand, Rukia routinely bent over to pick up one of the pairs of wooden shoes and one of the Shinigami uniforms. She dropped them on her bed and closed the curtains once more.

When Rukia was dressed she grabbed her Zanpakuto, quickly slid it into its scabbard and took a passing glance of the mirror before frowning and walking away from it and exiting the bedroom.

The day had certainly started without her.

* * *

><p>Rukia walked through the Kuchiki estate. Peering into rooms and looking around corners. She exhaled a large breath in relief.<p>

"Still sneaking about then hmm, Rukia?" said a voice. Rukia stilled and shot her attention to the source of the voice. And then her shocked expression lightened.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia demanded. Renji walked towards Rukia combing back his hair with the strong fingers on a hand.

Renji never did really answer Rukia as he walked around the house; she followed him using his large body as a shield. Then he came towards the veranda and sat down quietly. He motioned Rukia to join him on the bench, she eyed him. She sat down beside him leaving a few feet between them.

"After this fight you should be still recovering." Renji exclaimed caringly, his eyes were warm. Rukia turned to him angrily, almost knocking him over in fear, he cowered from her.

"You're defending him?" she said, her tone was dangerously quiet. Renji gulped and shook his head frantically. He stared at the before him for a moment, and then sighed.

"I'm not _defending_ him, in any way." He seemed taken back. "Maybe you could do with a break though, and I've never seen you work yourself so hard before. Everyone needs a break some time." He prodded softly.

"I'm not agreeing with Byakuya…" he sighed and started again, "There is hardly a thing I can do without him attempting to murder me. He is right sometimes Rukia, you should chill out, ya' know?" He said honestly. Rukia raised a thin brow.

"I thought you were…oh forget it." She sighed quietly, she looked away.

"What?" he pressed, eager for an answer.

She turned back to him and replied, "I thought you were talking about someone else, it doesn't matter." Renji opened his mouth to object and Rukia gave him another glare.

"How did you even get in the compound?" she demanded, her tone showed off her annoyance for the redheaded man.

"I know this place like the back of my hand by now Rukia." Renji laughed. "I've been here enough times, wouldn't you say?" he asked her.

She took the scabbard from her side and set it down between Renji and herself. Renji peered over at it. "Have you told anyone else yet?" he asked.

She looked at him a moment, questioning his question with her expression. Then she came to realisation. "No." she quickly said. She instantly felt Renji tense next to her although he didn't say anything to her.

She exhaled and looked off into the sky for a second. "They don't need to know. I don't even…" she sighed and screwed her eyes shut. "It could have just been a dream, that's what it felt like." Her voice was mystic and light. Renji continued to stare at his friend.

"Everyone's experience is different Rukia." He replied slowly and friendly.

Rukia then stood up. "I need some fresh air." She said walking away towards what seemed to be the exit of the house. Renji quickly stood and followed her.  
>"But we're already outside?" he clarified.<p>

"Outside of here, out of the _house_." She said hoping he'd understand, all he did was drop an eyebrow.

He went up to her and pulled her in a long lasting hug, Rukia was limp against him. He was warm. And her eyes were hazy, even though she didn't hug him back. "I'm proud of you." He whispered to her, when he let her go Rukia turned and instantly began walking away from him. He sighed loudly as if to get her attention. She disappeared from his sight.

"Thank you Renji." He heard her say; her voice was cold and distant. Renji lowered his gaze to the ground as disappointment overcame him.

As he went about his business, Ichigo turned up.

"Renji? Was that just Rukia? Where did she go?" Ichigo said scratching his head as he approached him.

Renji then explained to Ichigo the situation Rukia was in and why over the past few days she had been even more quiet and serious than usual.

"Bankai?" he practically screamed.

"Are you serious?" he added.

"Shut up Ichigo! I wasn't even supposed to tell anyone, Rukia didn't want me to tell anyone but had to. Byakuya doesn't even know." He clarified.

"Of course he wouldn't, Rukia never tells him anything 'cause he's an asshole." He said gruffly, a clear indication for his dislike for the Kuchiki. Although he had saved Rukia's life multiple times and had occasionally assisted him and his friends, he couldn't feel an ounce of friendship towards the cold man.

Renji shook his head and bared a toothy smirk. "I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you. He has ears like a bloody hawk!" he replied remembering numerous times people had been caught saying things about him, by the man himself. And of course most of those people were just jealous. "Though I don't understand why she wouldn't want anyone to know."

Ichigo looked confused.

"Do you like working for him or something?" asked Ichigo.

"I couldn't say it's my favourite pass time, but it's my job. He's alright, and even though I've known him longer, I can easily say you're a better friend towards me," he scratched his head and then laughed at what he had said, "To be honest, I'm as loyal to him as I have to be. It's not that bad anymore." He said leaning back with his arms folded behind his head, his face glittered with the rays of the sun. He happily absorbed the oncoming burst of light.

"I'm curious…has he always been like this?" Ichigo asked.

"Like?"

"You know? Moody, quiet – hates everything and everyone?"

"No Ichigo, as much as I know you hate him, he hasn't always been like this." he explained. "When we were younger, he was even more snobby. Thought he was better than everyone else and always had to prove it to ya'." Renji said.

"_So_ he's an asshole." Ichigo said mumbled plainly in a tone that almost meant 'so everything I said about him was right?'

"He was more verbal then – not like now." He said.

"Anything in particular make him this way?" Ichigo asked.

"Nah. Just happened over time, like we all changed, that's how he changed." Then Renji suddenly smiled. "You know, if you can't stand him now. You would have been knocking heads with him every day if you grew up around him." he stated, Ichigo shuddered at the thought.

He looked at Renji and grinned.

"Well I'm glad I didn't. Sucks to be you, doesn't it Renji?" Ichigo beamed. Renji laughed and shoved him the side, winding the ginger haired boy.

"Ow you dumbass! That hurt!" Ichigo viciously shoved him back and so the friendly violence commenced.

* * *

><p>Rukia continued to slowly move about the house, peering down hallways before she did so.<p>

She eyed the gates, the entrance and her exit to the house. She quickly ran to another pillar and pressed her back against, _Rukia you aren't a child so why are you sneaking about as if you are on?_

Rukia herself knew that if she was caught by someone, a maid or servant, they had no authority over her to send her back inside. But the riff-raff it'd cause and word of mouth back to the Kuchiki elders would allow the members to see her in a new light. She didn't want to take anything for granted but the suffocation of remaining in the estate was becoming unbearable. When was the last time she'd seen the outside up close without being closely monitored by someone behind her?

Rukia made hast to move to the last pillar that would be just a few hundred feet from her exit she could now clearly see, there were guards on the outside but she knew of a way to get passed them. _They _were not the problem.

As Rukia moved about, she failed to hear the smallest footsteps coming towards her from an unknown source. _What an awful Shinigami,_ she the thought as she turned and came face to face with a maid, she silently cursed herself for getting caught but didn't let the surprise show on her face. Maybe she could weasel her way out of what she knew was to come?

"Rukia-san?" the woman was astonished, she frowned and looked Rukia up and down. She was a fairly pretty lady with dark skin and chocolate brown eyes; she had a small mouth and straight tall nose. A good maid of the Kuchiki clan who had worked for the family for longer than Rukia had even lived with them.

She was a very firm lady who followed all of the house rules that were set and saw to it that they were followed by the other maids and servants under her wing of control. She was maybe second in command to the lead workers in the main Kuchiki compound as every large estate the Kuchiki owned had their own set of employees.

The woman held a large bowl of water in her arms and a wash cloth dangled from underneath an arm. She raised a brow at the Shinigami before her.

She sighed at Rukia, "I'm very sorry Rukia-san but…we see that you're to be resting today and you shouldn't be walking about." She said, in a slightly jumpy matter.

Rukia stood her ground confidently. "I'm quite capable of walking around," she tried to move to the maid's side and walk around her but she blocked her way, Rukia clenched her jaw. "I'm perfectly alright." She added closely behind. The maid swallowed audibly but shook her head; her head of brown curls flew about.

"I'm sorry Rukia-san. It would be best if you didn't." she started. "You needn't been out of bed today, you still need to recover from you recent mission. If you need anything then we will see to it that you receive it-"

"Must I be a prisoner in my own home?" Rukia said deeply as she cut her off. Annoyance spread across her serious and small face and her fists tightened around the sides of her uniform.

"Please Rukia-san; we will get into trouble if-" if any harm came to her. What was she? A delicate flower? Most certainly not.

"Fine. Just, leave me. Please." She said dimly. Her eyes were closed; she pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked back into the estate. She walked as the maid's eyes bore into her back to make sure she was on her way back inside and wasn't making another cunning escape of leave. It wouldn't be long before all of the workers would be on 'Rukia Watch' again.

_A hell butterfly fluttered away instantly._

* * *

><p>Byakuya silently and majestically made his way down a long hallway in the depths of the mansion he resided in. His wide Shinigami robes hovered above the ground behind him and his long heirloom scarf did the very same, barely skimming the air above the ground as he made long and commanding steps.<p>

His hair was decorated with his usual kenseikan. The intricate semi-tube kenseikan sat upon the many long locks of his silky black hair. His eyes were focused, fixed on the door he was coming towards. Small chatter on the other side of it became more audible.

Slowly he pulled back the door and stepped inside, all eyes turned to him and spell of silence overcame them. Royally he made his way to his usual seat and sat down where many the speakers began to do the same. He sat patiently as he waited for the meeting to progress.

And as it did so Byakuya tolerantly listened, occasionally adding a small word or notice. And every time his mouth opened the others would become soundless as his words were echoed around the room. Then a new topic arose and Byakuya as he usually did, waited for it to concern him although he listened to every word.

"You have been without a partner for multiple decades now Byakuya-san." One stated, Byakuya could clearly see where this was heading. He shifted his dull scrutiny to the man who quickly recoiled and looked away as not to meet his penetrative grey eyes. Another man, even more opinionated, began to speak as he stood up to voice his opinions.

"It's been nearly six decades, I'm sure you needn't be reminded of the fact. We will find someone suitable." He said shortly and to the point. He was a fairly tall man with beady black eyes and a long black beard.

There was a pregnant pause as every turned to Byakuya. "You seem to have taken a lot of thought into this already Hiroko-san." Byakuya said plainly. His eyes were as grey as his tone; he spoke without a hint of passion.

Some Kuchiki members briefly glanced at each other, waiting for their associates to speak up but none of them would as Byakuya had spoken.

Tension filled every gap of the room yet seemed to have no effect on the heir of the clan. He made glances at the other members as well but his intimidating glares made it impossible for them to string a sentence together. The only sounds the room heard were of mouths suddenly opening to say something then slowly shutting again as the people for better of it.

"Kuchiki-sama?" someone asked all of a sudden, desperately hoping the elder would give another opinion. Byakuya couldn't exactly say he was surprised by this at all anyway; his grandfather never spoke to him of such things unless they were already in a meeting. And he would have been a fool not to have realised the hints of marriage proposals in the old man's speech. One did not casually mention his late wife on purpose without reasoning, especially considering her very name had hardly been mentioned since the day she died.

"I must say I do not recall any suitable candidates at the chosen moment." Ginrei said shortly, his voice was gruff and unyielding. With a single finger, he slowly traced his silver moustache. Byakuya silently sighed though no one heard it. Many then thought that the meeting would come to a halt, and resume when they had all had more time to think about the proposal.

"What about Suki, from the Shihoin clan? She's of age and is a noble no less." Someone spoke up. Their words were quickly battled by another's.

"Are you stupid? The Kuchiki clan do not associate marriage with other noble clans from Seireitei! You know the rules." The man then gave a look towards Ginrei and Byakuya as if he were trying to earn a pat on the back for somehow enforcing their clan rules. The two were not impressed at his brashness and so he lowered his head and said not a word more.

Then a man across the table from a woman with long light brown hair shakily stood from his chair. All eyes on him.

He began to speak but his words came out jittery, his nervousness apparent. Obviously he did not come from the blood of Kuchiki and many then at that moment questioned him with their eyes for even being at the meeting at all.

"Well? What is it? Spit it out then!" Ginrei demanded fiercely, tiring of the persistent stutter. The man's breath hitched and he swallowed deeply before trying to string a few words together.

"Well…I was thinking," He paused and took a deep breath in desperate attempt not to continue shaking before the house of Kuchiki. "Rukia…she's lived in this household for a long while now and she has received many marriage proposals. Maybe she?" he whispered nervously. His forehead glistened with worry as the other Shinigami listened in.

Many of the Kuchiki and elders gasped loudly then retorted or widened their eyes at the astonishing statement. Whispers filled the meeting hall. Ginrei suddenly looked down to the long table in front of him; his eyes were shifting wildly in thought. And then he turned to Byakuya who still hadn't moved an inch.

His face was stoic.

"Byakuya?" the old man asked him. Hiroko's eyes darted between the two Kuchiki.

Byakuya turned away from Ginrei and towards the cowardly man who had mentioned his sister; his eyes bore through to his very soul and the man shivered and then tried his best at avoiding his eyes.

"Rukia." He said simply in a manner which signified that he was thinking deeply although really there was no thought in his mind.

The frail and jittery man whispered and continued. "We have refused all of the current marriage proposals for her…and her abilities and talents may go to waste if this continues…" he said.

Then something happened which Byakuya did not expect. "Would you marry the girl Byakuya?" Ginrei asked hastily. A lady across the table suddenly voiced her loud opinions, standing as she did so, her long light brown hair shook. Her Shinigami robes were crinkled.

"Kuchiki-san," she said quickly bowing in respect, her voice had a nasal and frail quality to it. "If you were to marry the girl…we must think of the clan! What would people think? What would they say if they knew of this?" she squeaked.

"Then we wouldn't tell." Someone else advised her. She raised a long eyebrow. "We could just keep it to ourselves. No one would have to know." He said as he stood too.

"Preposterous!" a man with short black hair bellowed, he looked to be in his thirties. "If the clan needed an heir, we could hardly hide it! Where did it come from? From thin air? The Kuchiki are a respectable noble clan, they do not produce illegitimate children!" his tone was loud and it boomed through the room, echoing off the walls.

"And that is what I was about to state." Ginrei said loudly as he cut through the argument. All became silent again as the attention turned back to him and the active speakers dimmed and sat down once more. A skill these Kuchiki held. "I don't doubt your skills Byakuya, but there are no other heirs and you have yet to produce one. There must be one at the ready." He said calmly thinking about their current situation.

"You wouldn't have to produce one right away, but it is something we all must take into consideration," he said. "As for the girl – Karachi is right, it would be better not to put her talents to waste. And you know her well enough; I could see no better candidate for the task."

Another lady in the corner of the room looked at Byakuya but saw no change in his appearance. Would it really be okay for him to marry his sister? Even if she was adopted? She wanted to speak up but she decided better of her actions and sealed her vibrant red lips tight.

"She carries the Kuchiki name already, the ceremony would be quick. And we wouldn't have much to worry about a stranger entering the clan and waiting the engagement period to decide if she is worthy enough." Ginrei continued, with the character of his voice it was evident that idea was becoming more and more appealing towards him. Many were becoming increasingly surprised that the decision was so quick and without hesitation.

"Would you care to add anything Byakuya?" Ginrei pressed, hoping the young man in front of him would. An uncomfortable instance of silence crept through the hall in a familiar manner.

"Whatever you feel is best Ginrei-sama." Byakuya said, he then stood tucking his chair out of the table and swiftly turned to leave the room. The majestic presence exited.

No one made a movement as tension was still apparent.

Then a roar of debate ripped through the hall.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi sneakily followed Byakuya through the compound in her small and agile form. The maids and servants gave her no passing glance as she slid under their feet and around their work. The sun was beginning to set, she quicken her pace to keep up with the tall man.<p>

Byakuya walked into his office and sat down behind a huge pile of work freshly put on his desk. And before he started writing with his brush poised his hand he spoke aloud. "I am aware of your presence. Do not insult my intelligence Yoruichi-san." He said.

Yoruichi chuckled, her golden eyes glowed. Still standing behind the door of the office, she transformed to her more appealing form and dressed herself with clothes that had appeared seemingly from nowhere.

She slipped into the room and strutted over to the younger Shinigami, smiling wide. "Is it true then?" she asked with a devilishly apparent smile, her canine teeth proudly protruded. Her long purple hair was kept up with a hair band, the ponytail was lengthy.

Byakuya did not raise his head to greet her, but silently dipped the tip of his brush into the black ink by his side. He carefully began writing his signature as he had done thousands of times before onto a piece of paper. Moved it aside into a new pile and did the same on the next piece of paper. She watched his boring job. "Leave Yoruichi-san, I am busy." He breathed quietly. Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow and put her hands her sturdy hips, she pursed her lip and rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"You've really become so boring in your adolescence Byakuya-kun." She said playfully, she took a hold of his scarf in her hand a slyly played with it. Byakuya made no shift in emotion. She toyed with the silk like a cat with a ball.

"Who are you getting married to?" she asked him sweetly. "Hmm?" she added.

Byakuya didn't bother asking about how she knew when the answer was evident. He wasn't a fool not to have noticed small feet pattering about the meeting, briefly entering as it had left. Although he wondered how she could have been so incautious to be caught.

"Have you never been taught manners, Yoruichi-san?" he asked politely. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, how he ever managed to insult her whilst speaking so calmly, she didn't know.

"What ever could you mean Byakuya-kun?" the dark skinned woman said leaning into towards him, her breath brushed against his face. _She smelt of juniper and coriander. _Her breasts slimly grazed his check as she bent over in an attempt to tease him to show anger. But unlike as a teenager, his reaction was calm. He did not flinch, nor did he make any attempt to move from her chest.

Yoruichi suddenly pulled back and annoyance flashed through her momentarily, she sighed loudly. "Nothing?" she said loudly. Byakuya put his brush down for a moment then looked over at the woman; his dim lit eyes stared into her bright gold orbs.

"Nothing." He answered.

Then a realisation overcame her. It was clear on her face, Byakuya turned back to his work hoping she wouldn't speak again. But he knew better.

"Oh…it's arranged isn't it?" she said more seriously. All of the urge to be outrageous and loud had vanished from her company. She softly put a dark hand on his desk next to his hand in an attempt to budge word out of him and maybe console him. His writing slowly came to a halt once more.

"As you are quite capable of working this out by yourself, I suggest you leave me in peace Yoruichi-san." He said civilly, there was a hint of annoyance to his quality of his tone.

"I didn't think they even did that anymore." She said, "Any idea who it is? Do you want me to find out?" Byakuya stared his work, she hadn't been present the whole meeting. That much was unmistakable.

"Yoruichi-san." Byakuya said deeply and tiredly, the vibrations made Yoruichi shiver. "Please. Leave me be." He said.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on your engagement Kuchiki-san!" people said kindly to him the later that day. Byakuya would nod gently at them in response though he hated to hear where they had found out the news.<p>

Byakuya sighed; no one had showed this passion for his first marriage. Nor had they wished him such happiness for many years of marriage. Maybe he should have said something else when Ginrei prompted him to do so. But he would refuse to bring up the subject anymore.

He returned to his office in hopes of being left alone and somehow that was too much to ask from some. Ukitake Jushiro walked through the Kuchiki compound to get to Byakuya's office. As the other sixth division office was unattended by the man, he decided there was no other place he could be.

"I heard of your engagement," the white haired man had said, "Congratulations." He added with a short pleasant smile.

Byakuya's eyes were dull and indifferent. "Did you bring the paperwork?" he then asked. Jushiro paused before holding a stack of paper towards Byakuya, the width of which was firmly placed between the man's thumb and pointing finger.

"Yes." He handed them over and Byakuya set them down next to another stack of paper work Jushiro guessed was from Toshiro, the young tenth division captain.

Byakuya turned his attention back to putting a signature on all of the papers laid out. Jushiro stood silently in front of him for a moment, thinking about what to say. Although the younger man never disrespected him, a blind man could see that he did not like him so he left the man in peace hoping not to stir up any more bad feeling.

* * *

><p>"You know…" the old man began in his rough voice, Byakuya narrowed his slate grey eyes towards the man. "I've watched you grow since you were just a boy and I know this will be good for you. Everyone needs a life companion." He stated calmly. Byakuya was quiet, and kept his composure.<p>

He breathed easily then slowly shut his eyes as he bid his grandfather a goodnight, he bowed, "I will see you tomorrow Ginrei-san." He spoke politely, bowing. He made his leave towards the farer corner of the Kuchiki estate as people in the estate and around others began lighting their lanterns for the darkness.

Rukia quietly crept through the corridors of the Kuchiki estate; she slowly and carefully pulled back a door as not to make any noise. This way she could make her way to her bedroom without waking anyone and causing a disturbance. She slipped through it and slid it closed behind her, now she was outside in the opening to the garden. Cherry blossom trees freely rustled in the cool night breeze.

Rukia walked cautiously on the wooden floorboards and held a hand on her scabbard as her eyes shifted about rapidly.

How she had sneaked out of the compound after the hundredth try was a miracle to her.

"Rukia?" a voice came from behind her; this was not the voice of Renji. Rukia froze on the spot, mid-way between taking another step. She rested her heal back against the floor and whipped her head around to meet a familiar face.

Ginrei's long hair was matte and grey, the wind whistled through it. "It is late out Rukia." He simply put it; Rukia swallowed an waited to be told off as she knew she shouldn't have been out of her bed let alone the compound. She looked at Ginrei apologetically as he waltzed towards her with his ever so commanding presence.

He had slid shut the door behind him, the same Rukia had come through and stopped a few feet towering above the Shinigami.

"You are aware the Kuchiki clan had a meeting earlier today?" he asked Rukia aphetically.

Rukia was surprised. "Yes Ginrei-sama." She answered politely. Ginrei looked the short girl up and down for a moment, she stilled in his company. He observed her uniform, same as always. Black overlapping white, usual footwear, Geta. Her sword neatly tucked into place, resting on her hip, her hand still grasping it firmly.

"The topic of your standing in the clan arose," he began as his gaze returned to her large violet eyes, Rukia frowned slightly and hoped for the worst. "And as you are still unmarried to this day, we began discussing possible outcomes for your future." She swallowed.

She briefly looked down and nodded in understanding. _An honour bestowed before you Rukia, don't ruin this._

"It is best I don't waste my time or yours, and get straight to it." And then her violet eyes returned to Ginrei's old and worn face. "We have decided to allow you marriage to another noble." He said neutrally.

Rukia allowed a pause before she replied. "Yes Ginrei-sama, I understand." Rukia continued eye contact with the man, although it became a chore for her to keep her displeasure from arising on her face. A thought suddenly protruded her mind.

_Byakuya._

Her eyes trailed away. "Is Nii-sama aware of this?" she said, forgetting her thoughts sometimes escaped her lips without notice.

"As a matter of fact," Rukia's ears pricked up and her eyes widened more, "Byakuya was present. And we have decided on your union, the ceremony will be soon and you two will marry by the end of the next month." He specified shortly.

Rukia's breath suddenly hitched as felt the incredible urge to stop time and figure out what he had just said. Her fingers became numb even as she tried to wiggle them under her long Shinigami sleeves. "Marry…Nii-sama?" she repeated. Her head drooped and her eyes remained large and stunned. She was sure she heard him wrong.

"Yes." Ginrei said, "Do you have any objections?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. His voice was loud; Rukia hated to make eye contact again.

"I…I…no…b-" she began, looking up to the man again but he was finished.

"Good, you may return to your room now." He said clearly and vociferously. Rukia felt the sudden urge to bow and she did so graciously. The grey man passed her quietly.

"Ginrei-sama." She whispered respectfully as he passed.

Slowly the colour drained from her already pale face. What had she just said yes to? "Marry…Nii-sama?" she repeated the moment the sound of the door came to her ears.

Rukia found herself in disbelief. Her world was spinning in a different direction. Thoughts of her friends and of the clan filled her mind; it was too much for her at the current moment. Rukia grabbed her robes where her heart was and breathed deeply, her vision became hazy and blurred.

Byakuya watched from the top of his bedroom, Rukia still standing dumbfounded as Ginrei had left her to wallow in her own destructive thoughts. He quickly pulled his curtains over his window and retreated to bed at once.

* * *

><p>"Haven't you heard?" the town whispered. There was a long chatter to fill the stores, the markets and schools. And soon even all of the captains of their divisions came to give into the chatter.<p>

"Heard? What's happened?" others would ask obliviously. And soon their answers would come to them.

"Kuchiki-san is getting married!" How had the news even spread?

_By _nosey_ rumour._

"I heard she's a noble!"

"A noble of course, nothing less for Byakuya-kun!"

"I wish it were me!"

"Who is it?"

"Who _is _it?"

"Here." Renji said passing a shop keeper some coins, he flashed a kind smile and took his bag of goods. Whilst doing so Renji caught a whiff of the excitement spreading through Seireitei. He had wondered all morning the reason why people were so busy buzzing about.

And just as this revelation had come to the redhead; Ichigo made his way over. "Ohayo, Renji." He said waving towards the other man.

"Renji?" Ichigo said again. Renji was frozen in thought. Ichigo waved a hand in front of his face and made a few annoying sounds to receive the attention he craved. Then he punched Renji in the arm.

"What the hell was that for you asshole!" Renji then yelled angrily.

"Well you weren't responding, standing there like a dumbass." Ichigo smiled smugly.

"What the hell…" Renji whispered again.

"What's wrong with you this morning? Rukia dump you again?" he asked haughtily. He laughed at the thought and began walking away.

"We are not going out!" he screamed. "Hey!" Renji quickly followed him through a crowd of rabid shoppers.

"What is everyone so hyper about today?" Ichigo said to himself, not bothering much to see if Renji was even still around. He looked from side to side, watching happy people with bags and bags of shopping items.

Renji caught up with his friend and smacked Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him back towards him, Ichigo smacked Renji back. "For God's sake would you stop doing that?" Renji said annoyed. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"You hit me!" he replied.

"Look, I thought it was just me but it seems that there's something going. And I can't quite figure it out." Renji explained.

"I know," Ichigo answered. "All these people are going mad, running about and buying stuff. Is there a sale on or something?" he asked.

"Ssh!" Renji then said quickly, holding a hand in front of Ichigo's mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you Renji? You just asked me a-" Renji covered the loud boy's mouth and with a finger he pointed to a shop keeper and customer parallel to them. The two listened into the conversation.

"I know! I just had to go out and buy some nice clothes for the wedding! Thought I could beat the crowd before anyone else found out but dearie me I wasn't alone!" a young lady laughed to the man behind a counter, she held the hand of an infant by her side who was sucking their thumb. In her other hand she held multiple large bags, straining with groceries and clothing.

"Who's getting married?" Ichigo mumbled under Renji's hand.

"Ssh!" Renji said to him eyeing him angrily.

"It's such short notice but I knew to expect shoppers the moment dawn broke this morning!" the man laughed, he was a short bald man with a large smile. "So many couples are coming through the market getting ready. The ceremony can't be too far away now; you know what the Kuchiki are like. We simpletons hear the last of the big news when everything is planned already." He said chattily. The woman laughed and agreed.

"Kuchiki?" Renji said under his breath. Ichigo slapped his hand from his mouth.

"You're lucky, if your hand had been there any longer and I would have licked you." Ichigo said with annoyance. "What did we just find out?" he asked Renji stupidly. Renji scowled at him.

Renji seemed just as confused still, propping is grocery bag under an arm he tapped the young lady on her shoulder. She turned to him and politely said, "Yes?"

"Um…excuse us, we couldn't help but over hear you talking about the wedding?" Renji started scratching his head nervously. This couldn't be just a normal wedding for everyone to be riled up about it. Renji could only think of a few instances where people would be reacting like this.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you of all people are getting ready for it?" she exclaimed. Ichigo stood in shock that the woman could even recognise Renji and didn't pay him any mind.

"What's happening? Married, who and who?" he said quickly. The woman looked at him in disbelief as did the bald man behind the counter.

"Are you making a joke?" she asked cheerfully.

"No we aren't making a joke!" Ichigo said loudly. The woman didn't even turn to him.

Renji gave her a vacant stare. "You really don't know?" she asked. Renji shook his head, why was he the last to know something if it involved the Kuchiki?

"Kuchiki Byakuya is getting married soon." She put it simply, "You didn't know that? That's why everyone is out buying things to get ready." She said motioning rabid buyers behind her.

"Yeah." The bald man agreed.

"Married?" Renji exclaimed loudly, he turned to Ichigo who seemed just as shocked, his mouth wide open. "I didn't know he was seeing anyone." He breathed in disbelief, he seemed to be thinking of anyone in particular his captain could be getting married to. Had he been secretly seeing somebody?

"Are we talking about the same Kuchiki? You aren't kidding are you?" he said looking at her deadly serious face now, "Kuchiki Byakuya is getting married." He clarified.

"Yes that's what I said." the woman continued, with a slightly irritated tone now.

Then the lady turned back to the bald man and started up a conversation again. Renji turned to Ichigo, his mouth still agape in shock. "I think she's taking the piss Renji." He stated rudely.

"Wait a minute wait a minute!" Renji said loudly. The woman once again turned to him, her face was full of aggravation as she was interrupted a second time.

"Who is he marrying?" he asked.

The woman opened her mouth then slowly shut it. "Well…actually, I'm not sure." She turned to the bald man. "Do you know who it is?" she asked him, he shook his numbly and looked back to Ichigo and Renji.

"Nope. No idea." Hadn't anyone thought that factor may have been important?

* * *

><p>A few days had passed over the city and Seireitei was thriving was enthusiasm but no matter how much Renji looked for Rukia; she was not stopping for anyone.<p>

"Rukia?" he yelled waving his arms, but Rukia had either not heard him as she slipped away into the compound once more or she was deliberately avoiding him in hopes to be left alone.

"Don't you think this is odd though?" Ichigo asked in him finally when the news of the marriage was revealed.

"Odd? What do you mean?"

"That they're siblings and getting married, that's-"

"I know what you mean but no, clans even now are still as traditional as they can be without being just ignoble."

"Ignoble?"

"Forget it." Renji said motioning what he had just said, away.

"Why isn't she putting up a fight? Why didn't she say no?" Renji sighed, hoping Ichigo would have just dropped the subject.

"No? Are you crazy, Rukia might not want this but she'd be asking to be ridiculed the rest of her existence if she turned the offer down." Renji said, _I can't believe I'm defending this._ He grabbed his cup of drink and swigged back the remaining liquid quickly. As it hit the back of his throat, he winced and clenched his jaw to stomach the strength of the alcohol.

He continued. "I wouldn't tell her but I've heard of all the marriage offers she's gotten, Byakuya wouldn't even tell me 'cause I know he doesn't trust me around her. Thinks I'm trying to pop the question to her one day." He laughed nervously.

"I don't get it, why wouldn't they tell her she's getting offers?" Ichigo said obviously. Renji shook his head and sighed loudly, _you just don't get it._

"Because clans like to keep it their way, _in_ the clan. They would either intermarry in the clan or marry other nobles. I wouldn't be surprised if the four noble clans were related somehow although I know they'd never accept the idea. They think marriage is for parents and elders to arrange only." Renji said. "And because she is considered a noble being in the Kuchiki clan, all offers go through the elders first."

Ichigo thought for a moment about what Renji was saying, he shuddered. "Intermarry? That's gross, who'd want to marry their own flesh and blood?" Ichigo said. Renji shrugged.

"Most wouldn't, and they don't do it anymore. Not the Kuchiki anyway," he paused a moment. "She won't get a better offer now mostly 'cause no one'd challenge a Kuchiki when it comes to marriage. Unless they were mentally unstable of course, plus they ain't really brother and sister, you know that." Renji clarified. Ichigo nodded lazily.

"Don't you know how much trouble he got into when he married Hisana?" Renji continued.

"Hisana?" Ichigo repeated, the memory came back to him slowly as he nodded hesitantly. "Rukia's sister?" he didn't even remember if it had been Orihime or Rukia herself who told him about it, all he remembers was that no one spoke of her.

"He was never _allowed_ to marry her; he did it even though he knew he'd get into trouble." Renji said. "If he wasn't as strong and wealthy as he was, the clan probably would have tried disowning him for it."

Ichigo sighed noisily and put his head in his hands. "I feel so sorry for her," he mumbled. "This is going to be so weird, her marrying her adoptive brother and brother in law…in effect." Ichigo said looking to Renji briefly. "Why are people buzzing so much about marriage for? Why is it so important for him to get married to her?" he asked.

"I don't know but I've tried talking to her and I know she's been avoiding me. I can't say I blame her, I think we should all give her time." He said maturely. He looked away into the distance with a foreign expression on his face, Ichigo watched him. And Renji watched Ichigo from the corner of his eye, watching him.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Please leave me a review or pm once you're done reading, it helps me a whole bunch! Until next time…


	2. Preparation For Altercation

Unbinding Embrace

* * *

><p>Chapter Two – Preparation for Altercation<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>We Zanpakuto are nothing but weapons used for fighting. I think there's something in our hearts that we're lacking. I was proud of my powers. So I thought it would be nice to move about as I please and Muramasa took advantage of that weakness in my heart. Back then, I truly believed that I could do anything on my own. But this incident has made me realize otherwise. There's nothing a weapon such as myself can do...Without you there to serve as my heart, I am merely a weapon of destruction."<em>

Sode no Shirayuki's long pale lavender hair shimmered with the shine of the moon behind her. Something was amiss. Her dark blue eyes were full of sadness and despair; she appeared to be close to tears. Her cheeks were a ghostly white, stained. And her lips were trembling softly; her pain was evident through her constant sobs that could be interpreted as perpetual mumbling. Her brows were knitted together with anguish, her breath was short.

The snow glittered as it fell down upon Soul Society, almost covering it in a blanket of white mist. The towns were silent and still. The usual sound of rolling carts had seized earlier on, but there was a constant whispering plaguing the corners of the streets.

Then the ground beneath the land of the sleeping souls began to scorch like fire.

With a long silent breath Sode no Shirayuki pulled her Zanpakuto from her left palm. Tears cascaded down her face as she wept louder and louder. Her usual sophisticated and stoic presence had been shattered by all of the negative emotion clouding her aura. It blazed.

Rukia watched on, paralyzed with fear. She was unable to move, speak or cry for any help but her mind screamed out in utmost fear. Her fingertips began to burn. Sode no Shirayuki screwed her eyes shut and cried. Then she drove her sword towards Rukia at a speed she'd only ever witnessed Yoruichi use, her eyes widened in surprise. The sword pierced her heart and followed through to her back. Now the world around her was crumbling, literally.

The sky was falling. The walls of Soul Society began to shudder and violently shook before they all suddenly burst in a mass of pink light. Petals fluttered down onto the land Rukia could recognize as Seireitei, and fell into a puddle of red residue. Rukia violently awoke and clutched her heart. _The heart… _She breathed deeply, feeling around her chest for the pierce of the blade. She was sweating profusely; her sheets were wet and sticky. The ache in her chest was abominable and her eyes watered in turn as she desperately tried to catch her short breath.

She searched her room with her teary eyes and slowed her irregular breathing pattern. She looked to her Zanpakuto in the corner of the room, in its usual slumber. She frowned at it and then launched towards it like a rocket missile.

She grabbed the long sword and opened her wardrobe, threw it inside and shut the door quickly. She looked around the room with shifty eyes; her brow collected the sweat pouring down her pearly skin. Slowly her legs gave way and she slid her back against the wardrobe and fell to the ground with a soft and tired thud. The pain in her heart gradually reseeded. She breathed silently and once again fell into a sleep only for it to be an empty rest.

* * *

><p>Rukia's violet coloured eyes rapidly moved as she tried to watch what the women in the room were doing around her, but her vision was mostly obscured by the veil in front of her face. She desperately tried to calm her quickly shortening breaths of air as she stood on the high platform. Who knew a dress could be so uncomfortable?<p>

"You must relax Kuchiki-san or your kimono will be stitched incorrectly." Said the seamstress at Rukia's feet. Rukia bit her lip and did her best to listen to the woman's words although in the pit of her stomach, both hunger and tiredness resided.

The seamstress took a few large steps back to observe Rukia then shook her head and sighed almost angrily, "You are awfully petite, the kimono must be taken up more." She explained in a slightly annoyed tone, Rukia sighed impatiently. Her feet were beginning to ache, more so than when she had been trying on footwear for the wedding and rough hands of the women pinch and tired at her skin.

Nearly straight after the thought, a woman with long brown hair spoke. "When you're finished we can try on the shoes again," she said motioning the large crate in her arms up towards Rukia." The order has arrived." She said courteously, her tone was sweet as she looked at the prized seamstress tending to Rukia's dress.

She was ushered away quickly by another old woman who mumbled something angrily about her 'getting in the way'. She was very large and had a bad habit of constantly barging everyone she walked past.

"Byakuya will probably be very busy during this time." The seamstress mentioned suddenly, her old wrinkled face grew into a smile as she gently pinched at Rukia's cheek. The other women in the room murmured and chuckled in agreement. "But this is for the best." She whispered moving away to collect more dress samples. Only just hearing the comment, Rukia frowned, not sure if the statement was directed at her or something else entirely. She felt almost angry, mostly due to her tiredness and it was only her will power keeping her awake whilst the women in the room continued to pick at her.

Sensing the presence of someone she was more acquainted, Rukia looked off to her side, approaching her was an orange blob which she instantly recognised. Instantly throwing back the veil of her headpiece she smiled.

"Orihime?" Rukia said astonished. Orihime's eyes trailed from the train of Rukia's long dress up to her face and then a huge smile rose upon her face.

In delight she clasped her hands together and amiably exclaimed, "Rukia-chan! Oh wow, you look adorable!" Orihime stood in a pretty spring dress with little flowers to decorate it; her hair was long and wavy as it curved her back, Rukia smiled at her although she wondered how she was even inside of the building. In the early hours of the morning she had been rushed into the back of a dress shop she'd later found out to be a wedding inspired establishment.

Rukia watched as her friend moved from the shoji door way and up to examine the kimono, and then she realised that her human friend was not alone. A busty and tired looking Rangiku made her way through the room behind Orihime, tip-toeing gingerly as not to stand on anything upon the heavily cluttered floor. Isane followed behind in the same fashion to ogle the small Shinigami as she passed multiple stacks on boxes which she identified to be full of expensive clothing.

Rukia smiled again. "Wait a second; I need to take this off." Rukia said grabbing the bottom of her dress and raising it, she stepped off of the platform gingerly yet quickly and walked away into a private changing cubicle located at the farer side of the room to have her dress removed.

Patiently waiting as Rukia came back the other girls chatted amongst each other quietly.

"I am never trying that on again." Rukia grumbled quietly as she returned. A frown plastered her face.

"I thought…" Orihime said pointing to the dress. "Isn't that your wedding dress?" Orihime pointed coyly as a woman carefully zipped up the expensive looking dress Rukia had been wearing in a transparent plastic sleeve. Rukia sighed slightly, maybe for a second she hoped she wasn't going to be reminded of her upcoming nuptials.

"No, they just keep making me try on things." Rukia said quietly walking around the tea coloured tatami flooring. Women sitting quietly on the ground continued sowing dresses on their laps, Rukia had never witnessed so many highly expensive clothing – even in the presence of the few nobles she had met.

"Could you help me?" Rukia asked shortly, Orihime raised an orange eyebrow and pursed her lips I thought, "I don't know much about dresses and kimonos," she scratched her head a moment. "And I've been allowed to pick some of the things for the wedding, including parts of the dress."

"Oh Rukia-chan! I'd love to!" Orihime cried as she grabbed Rukia into a large and friendly hug. Rukia calmly softened against her and smiled also. The other girls walked over to the two younger ones.

"Well that depends, what types of dress do you like?" Orihime asked. Rukia raised an eyebrow and looked away to think, distantly.

"I'm…not sure." She spoke gently. "I don't really wear dresses, the most I ever have is when you and Ichigo bought me some in the real world when I was staying there." She explained and then sadly thought back to how they had all be confiscated upon her return to the Kuchiki mansion. She really should have known better to think they would have allowed her keep them. Byakuya already showed complete distain for allowing any real world merchandise in his home to which now there was none. Orihime nodded in understanding and tightened her lips showing Rukia that she was deep in thought.

"Any ideas Rangiku?" Orihime said looking up to the heavy chested lady.

Rangiku suddenly snapped back to reality from her sudden daydream. "Huh? Oh..." Rangiku walked around Orihime to get to Rukia who had found a seat on the sofa in the corner of the room, she eyed her closely for a moment, squinting slightly. Rukia frowned at the attention but didn't do anything as she waited for the tenth division lieutenant's judgement.

"Well, I think you should wear something that lets Byakuya know what he's in for." She said in a devilish smile. Rukia dropped a brow and shifted her gaze to Orihime who was smiling nervously and shaking her head at the comment.

"Oh no." said Isane. "Don't listen to Rangiku, Rukia. Just wear something you feel nice and comfortable in." Isane said with a kind and slightly nervous tone, she giggled softly and Rukia found it hard to understand the reason why and looked back over to Rangiku whose tell-tail smile said it all.

"Pfft." Rangiku laughed loudly, Isane shot her a glare from the corner of her warm grey eyes, "Something that will make that man sing." She said leaning over at Rukia, her ample bosom just inches from the pixie faced girl. Rukia moved backwards uneasily and Rangiku laughed loudly in return, her mind filled with salacious thoughts.

Orihime suddenly had a moment of inspiration and slyly added; "Something low cut?" she probed, naively estimating what could be floating around in Rangiku's clouded mine. Rukia's violet eyes widened.

"Low cut? Ha." Rangiku snorted. "She hasn't got much there you know." Rangiku said poking her large breasts with a single finger. Orihime shyly smacked her palm over her eyes in embarrassment. Rukia didn't seem fazed and continued to keep very quiet, watching the girls chatter and argue.

"Rangiku! That's mean!" Isane said giving the lieutenant of the tenth division a good telling off, "She's got more than what she used to! She's still a growing girl!" she observed politely, coyly looking over to Rukia's covered chest. Again, Rukia didn't say anything whilst she waited for Orihime to speak up.

"Does it have to be something traditional Rukia?" Orihime asked, unaware of most traditions in Soul Society. "Is there anything you would have to wear traditionally over here?" she asked. And by 'over here' Rukia grasped that Orihime meant other than in the real world wear in modern times, mostly anything was appropriate for a wedding.

"I, well, I've never been to a wedding. I wouldn't know." Rukia said simply.

"Never been to a wedding?" they all chorused in shock. Rukia ogled them all strangely and shrugged her shoulders lazily. Isane looked over to Orihime and Rangiku obviously and gave them an odd look Rukia seemed to be annoyed by.

"There are more important things in the world." She replied gruffly and then cleared her throat before turning to the human girl by her side. "And I don't _think_ it has to be very traditional," she said thinking back to the many comments of the women previously, it was strange to see them all fussing over her when they never before had showed her so much attention, and using more relaxed kimonos she had seen nobles wear for her to try on, "Just appropriate…whatever that means." She said whispering the last part in an audible sigh. Isane nodded.

"Maybe so but you can't say that now that it's _your_ wedding we're talking about." Rangiku stressed.

Rukia's thoughts drifted away as the others continued spewing their golden ideas. She looked around the large room, women were still scurrying about holding boxes upon boxes of clothing and a few were in the next room speaking about the arrangements and multiple gatherings that were soon to be arranged. _I wonder if they were all like this for his last marriage, _she thought sighing. Had everyone been so involved and frantic for Hisana? When she was marrying Byakuya? Maybe she shouldn't ask as the inhabitants of the mansion rarely ever mentioned her let alone her name. She wondered why that was but not enough to risk getting into trouble.

"I have an idea!" Orihime exclaimed positively. This loud exclamation brought Rukia's thoughts back to the conversation. All of the girls were once again staring at her intensely, looking her up and down and thinking deeply. What were they up to now?

"What's your favourite colour?" Orihime suddenly asked. Rukia sucked in her bottom look and a deep breath.

"I don't have one." She replied, looking down nervously.

Orihime's smile slowly diminished, then rebuilt with yet another thought in her overtly cheery mind. "Uh…well, what colours wouldn't you mind the dress or kimono to be?"

In a long thought Rukia decided to give it a go, and imagine herself in a dress, a kimono to be exact. But the thought didn't come and she couldn't see herself in one. Eyeing the girls from the corner of her eyes she realised they were still awaiting her answer.

"I don't mind." She said politely, the girls continued to stare at her. And suddenly she felt uncomfortable again, Rukia added, "Black is nice, it's sophisticated, right?"

"Something that _doesn't _make you look like you are going to a funeral Rukia." Rangiku replied.

"Red or orange are nice." Rukia added, sighing.

"Uh huh." Orihime said as she jotted down quickly on a notepad that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. "Anything other?" she queried looking up to Rukia and tapping the pen against her upper teeth.

"Violet and pink are okay I guess." She continued looking away.

"Oh, you'd look just gorgeous in any one of those colours!" Orihime said joyfully, holding the notepad to her chest dreamily as she looked up. Rukia looked at her funnily but couldn't help but show her gratitude for her company by smiling slightly. _Stop being so miserable,_ she thought to herself reverently.

"Maybe you should wear white." Rangiku suddenly added. She was met with a series of strange stares.

"You're a virgin right?" Rangiku asked Rukia bluntly. Again, Isane told her off for making such a crude comment.

"For heaven's sake Rangiku! You don't go around asking peoples business like that, it's private." She said at the same time as clear blush made its way around her cheeks, reddening her face. She apologised to Rukia who didn't reply. Ignoring the two women who began to bicker, she noticed Orihime scribbling on the pad and peered over to watch what she was doing. And not long after she began watching, Rangiku hastily took the pen from Orihime and began adding more details to the page.

"Rangiku-san, I'm sure Rukia won't be allowed to have a slit dress." Orihime interjected, quietly as she saw the changed sketch. Isane agreed and Rangiku defended her post.

"It looks great, shows a bit of leg and a bit of what Byakuya can expect when he gets home at night." she said in a seductive tone, raising her eyebrows in a flirtatiously. Rukia's eyes were fixated on the pad; her eyes shiftily watched the paper. They were drawing her future dress, Rukia stared curiously.

"The train is a bit long." Isane clarified taking the pad from Rangiku and giving it back to Orihime who agreed and crossed out a portion of the train.

"It seems flat, add some volume to it." Rangiku said in addition to the changes made.

"Volume?" Orihime said curelessly, her eyes bulged.

"Pass it here." The curvaceous woman sighed. But the grin glued to her face gave away the fact she was desperately enjoying this partaking.

Rangiku sketched more material, adding to the hip of the dress and made the rest of it poof out almost resembling a dress of a princess.

"Fit for royalty." She said cheerfully with a great smile. Rukia continued watching the pad as it passed from person to person and each design changed and morphed.

"What do you think Rukia?" after much debate, Orihime kindly turned the notebook over to Rukia who had been patiently waiting to see a finished product without it being removed from her sight continuously. And although it had taken a while to get Rangiku from making sudden, revealing adjustments to the modest dress they'd started with, the girls seemed quite content with what they had done.

"Wow…" she breathed. Rukia's eyes followed every line of the finished product. The dress was beautiful, and not very traditional but still suitable for its future purpose. The top of the dress was heart shaped with lacy long sleeves that opened widely at the ends. The waist was slim; and where it would be tightly wrapped with a more traditional obi, it was the shape of a large bow resting where Rukia's lower back would be. Up to midway down the back, the material was cut out. The dress then frayed out creating the illusion of larger hips whilst the train was rectangular shaped, sourced from the bow on the back of the dress and down to the ground, medium sized.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked. "Because it's your wedding, if you don't like it we have to change it until you do!" she said nervously biting her lip, waiting for Rukia's affirmed approval.

"No…I really do love it." She said, her eyes were glittering with happiness as she looked up at her friends. "Thank you, all of you." She said looking to all of the girls, Orihime, Isane and even Rangiku.

"They'll probably make you wear a veil with it." Isane added thinking back to the few weddings she'd seen take place between Shinigami, smiling.

"You know, I guess it didn't have to be so showy to be glamorous." Rangiku agreed finally. Isane nodded smiling.

"But a wonder bra wouldn't hurt." She whispered cheekily. Orihime blushed pink.

"Alright, out!" Isane said shoving Rangiku towards the doorway despite the shorter woman's protests her statement had just been a joke.

"See you gals later!" she laughed as she left. Rukia shook her head smiling.

"Oh, Ishida-kun could make you the dress!" Orihime said thoughtfully.

"I don't want to bother him, I'm sure he has better things to do." Rukia said in reply.

"I'm sure that's not true, he'd want to come to the wedding, I'll ask him later!" she said happily. And that was that, Rukia nodded.

"Oh, wait. Am I even allowed to be there?" Orihime asked, her voice was quieter this time. Like a frightened mouse being caught in the night. Rukia raised an eyebrow then spoke up.

"It's my wedding," Rukia repeated like all of the girls had continuously reminded her. "If I want you there, you will be. And I do." She somewhat smiled as Orihime began to beam once more.

"Really?" she screamed. "Really!" she jumped towards Rukia and another bear hug proceeded. With a hand Rukia petted the ginger girl with a chuckled. _I don't even know if she can come but she's been here with me through so much, I have to invite her at least. Same with Ichigo and Sado too._

"You can be my…maid of honour? Is that what it's called in the real world?" Rukia asked to make sure. Her terms were becoming stronger but of course needed to be corrected every now and then because of her remaining naivety of the human world.

Orihime looked short of breath, and another hug proceeded. "Yes! Thank you so much Rukia-chan!" She cried, "Are you sure?" then pulled back momentarily. Rukia nodded kindly.

_I didn't even ask if I could have a 'maid of honour', whatever they even do...but it's my wedding and I've been given the freedom to make some decisions on my own, as I should. I'm not a child anymore._ Rukia sighed. _I'm forgetting my place._ She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Orihime, why are you doing all of this for me?" Rukia asked.

"Why?" Orihime repeated, her vibrant smile slowly dimmed but grew softer and then stilled. "You're my friend Rukia-chan, why wouldn't I?" she placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder and smiled happily.

"Smiling comes so easy to you, how do you do it?" Rukia asked obliviously.

"How?" she chuckled. "Well, I don't know. Everyone's different. Why do you ask?" she asked inquiringly, her eyes widened bewilderedly.

"I don't want everyone thinking I'm being ungrateful when I marry Nii-sama." She said sadly looking down to her feet. "I want them to know I'm accepting and that I will do whatever it takes to make this clan proud of me."

"Rukia, you shouldn't try and be someone you're not just to please other people," she said more seriously, "But I do think you're beautiful when you smile." she continued grinned.

"See?" Orihime giggled. "Just beautiful. Byakuya will be really lucky to have you."

The smile from Rukia's face slowly faded away, she looked down to the ground. "Are you…happy about this? Rukia-chan?" Orihime asked, doe-eyed like.

"Yes, this is the greatest honour the elders have ever trusted with me. I won't disappoint them." She put it simply; there was no need to bore Orihime with a readied speech. She stood and walked to the shoji, Orihime jumped up to follow after her.

* * *

><p>When Orihime had waved goodbye to Rukia, she was taken back to the Kuchiki compound and a maid came running towards her. She dropped to her feet nervously and bowed humbly. "Miss Rukia-sama, Obaa-san needs to speak with you right away!" she exclaimed loudly. It was the girl who all of the old women had been bullying around whilst dressing her. She was a very pretty girl with bright blue eyes and long brown hair kept up in a tight formal bun. It was obvious for Rukia to realise the girl was defiantly related to the head maid of the household as she looked like a more youthful and active version of her with the same beautiful eyes.<p>

Bending down to the girl's level, Rukia nudged her shoulder with a hand. "Could you show me where she is please?" Rukia asked kindly, her tone was inviting as if to calm the frantic girl down. She wasn't like the others who lived in the mansion of course, because their blood did not run through her veins.

The girl sat up and nodded vigorously and began walking towards the room in which Rukia had first seen wedding kimonos as she was ushered out to the bridal shop.

Rukia was quickly shuffled into a room before the girl turned and left. Sitting in the centre of the room with a basket of what seemed to be silks was the old woman Rukia had come to see. With her old fingers she teased and tugged gently at the soft materials, sorting them into piles. Category by colour and then design.

Walking up to the woman, Rukia kneeled by her politely and tilted her head down. She waited patiently for the woman to acknowledge her presence.

"I'm sure no one has already told you what is expected of you?" the old woman said suddenly, not even turning to glance at the young Shinigami. Rukia peaked a glance at the woman before shaking her head, _what does she mean by that?_ The woman smiled. "Good, good." She said happily, using the ground for grip, she swivelled herself to face Rukia.

"Relax dear." Hesitantly Rukia tilted her head back up, she quietly placed her palms on her knees and waited. The woman continued to sort the silks by her side. Rukia stared at the numbly, she was tired and had to fight not falling asleep from the little rest she had had the night before.

"After we dress you, we will lead you up to the shrine where Byakuya-sama will be too." the woman explained, Rukia nodded slowly to let the woman know she was listening intently; she realised she was speaking of the wedding. "You don't speak or make any noise, understood? Good, you only talk when you're directed to. You should only have to say a few things and they will repeat those words for you so there will be no problems with you remembering it all." Rukia could breathe more easily now although her mind compelled her to sigh at the thought of the arrangement.

"Byakuya-sama will do the same." Her attention came back to the woman at the sound of her brother's name. "The decision on your attire has not been finalised as of yet but you may end up getting changed a total of three times," she said. Rukia's mouth opened at this but the woman did not stop talking although it was clear she had noticed. "The wedding will not be too far away so make sure you are ready at any moment. Even though we allowed you chose some of your clothing, you will wear the traditional kimono at least once as a part of the ceremony." Rukia nodded.

The woman did not make any eye contact with her, Rukia felt lucky not to have the persistent piercing eyes staring her in the face, "There are a few other things you and Byakuya-sama will be expected to do together but those are simple enough for even you not to get wrong." She added, Rukia nodded again. She was feeling even more tired as the one-sided conversation proceeded. And she was used to the manner in which the woman spoke to her. She was forceful and stern though Rukia could accept that she was never openly rude.

Rukia nodded again without reason and dropped her gaze just as the woman began to talk to her again. "You needn't be so worried, Rukia dear." The woman spoke calmly; Rukia was surprised to hear her voice in this manner but didn't say anything. "We will be here with you throughout the whole day making sure everything goes the way it is supposed to go." Suddenly a million questions ran through Rukia's mind. She bit her lip and thought better than to ask a question she knew would be dismissed and so settled for a question she believed would have better chance of being answered.

"Will there be any entertainment?" Rukia asked and mentally cursed herself. What kind of question was that? The woman cackled a little and bared a grin showing off her grey and brown stained teeth.

"Yes dear, years ago you would have had to do the entertainment yourself and dance for the elders but they don't expect that much of you for this occasion, don't you worry. I'm sure there will be some dancers or singers, something to add to this festive occasion. And then the main house, which now means you, Byakuya-sama and his grandfather will attend an after celebration."

"Oh." Rukia replied. Relief ran through her but there were so many more questions she wished to ask.

"I will inform you and the others when the decisions have been finalised as to what the daily routine will be." She said quickly.

"Alright now, you may leave. I don't want to get complaints from anyone about keeping you here too long." She said. "Go on, off you go!"

And Rukia did just that, shuffling off and out of the room.

* * *

><p>In the horizon Rukia spotted a few stoic guards all dressed in purple from head to toe. They wouldn't look her way as long as she kept her distance. Rukia walked into the gardens quietly just as she slipped past the side entrance to the kitchens. She breathed out in relief, she was alone and the garden was all hers. The whole garden was speckled with giant Sakura trees, their leaves rustling ever so gently in the cool breeze. The only garden Rukia was remotely allowed to set foot in, she would at least make the most of it. Looking about once more she walked over to one of the few ponds and then stared into it, she closed her eyes and listened to the soft drips and drops of the water. Bending down to their level, she watched golden koi fish were swirling round in patterns, the vividly coloured scales shined through the clear water.<p>

On the edge of the large pool she sat down to find that the slate ground was quite cool, sheltered by a tree to her left side. She crossed her legs and managed to slow down her breathing from creeping about the house calculatedly. Then her eyes snapped open, and dulled.

Reaching behind her with a hand she grabbed the scabbard sitting snug around her waist and forced its way onto her lap keeping it in its casing. Her fingers were automatically drawn to the sword as she calculatedly observed the case. Then like a hot fire she pulled back, realising what she was doing and again relaxed her breathing to begin the trance.

_Rukia trod around on the freezing cold snow, her toes curled against the frosty surface. She was shocked to find herself shivering at the cold, usually it didn't bother her at all but it was almost as if she wasn't supposed to be there. As if it wasn't her soul's world._

_She walked around, searching for Sode no Shirayuki. She was going to take her taichou's advice and speak with her Zanpakuto and maybe it would sort out whatever was wrong in their relationship because Sode no Shirayuki was acting stranger and stranger as the days passed. And as much as the nightmares she was having were disturbing her, there wasn't a person she could ask for help, all of this had to be done on her own._

_And then she found her. Sode no Shirayuki was sitting by a frozen pond, hunched over and sobbing loudly. Rukia ran over to her Zanpakuto, and now standing behind her she tapped on her back. "Sode no…" she whispered. Sode no Shirayuki did not respond but continued crying her eyes out and her body stiffened. Rukia frowned, could she not sense her master's presence?_

"_No please…" the spirit suddenly whispered, she was sniffling and whimpering. Reaching out to the pond with her fingertips. They were covered with icicles. Rukia frowned._

"_Sode no Shirayuki it's me!" Rukia said more fiercely, why was her Zanpakuto ignoring her? She bent down behind her and tapped her again. "It's me, it's Rukia." She whispered. Sode no Shirayuki's sobbing instantly came to a halt and her body softened at the touch of her master. Rukia wanted to apologise and make everything better, what had she done for her soul to act like this?_

_Rukia then tried to move around her Zanpakuto and pull her long lavender hair away from her face so she could talk to her but the spirit suddenly turned on her angrily making Rukia fall back against the hard ice covered ground. She groaned in pain and held her side in pain._

"_Go away!" Sode no Shirayuki screeched, her voice was not like the usual soft expression on her face. It was loud and eerie like a banshee. Rukia couldn't fathom the look on her Zanpakuto's face; her once beautiful features were that of something she had never seen before. Soul Society's most beautiful Zanpakuto was a monster. Her hair was a horrible mess; her eyes were red and angry and her teeth were as sharp as senbon._

_Rukia shifted back to get away from the spirit as Sode no Shirayuki approached her. The spirit drew her sword and Rukia screamed for help. Aimed at her heart, Sode no Shirayuki forced her way forwards. Rukia screwed her eyes shut and then everything went black._

Rukia woke from the meditation with shock. Holding her heart in pain she hyperventilated, sweat ran down her forehead and her hair stuck to her face. She looked down to her sheathed sword and reached down to graze her fingers across the cool metal. She pulled back with shock as she inspected its surface; it was hot – burning like a fire. She dropped it and ran.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the captain assembly hall, a meeting was in progress. "Kuchiki Rukia's name has been mentioned multiple times after this announcement was made." The old man's eyes shifted down the table towards the other Kuchiki. He was a passive statue.<p>

"I'm sure she can take on the mission." Shunsui said pleasantly. The pink kimono around his shoulders complimented the bold and happy smile on his face; he radiated positivity whereas Byakuya seemed to be unimpressed with the elder Shinigami. Especially as was obvious when he came to voice his opinions on his adoptive sister. He made no indication that anything in his life had recently changed although a few captains seemingly knew of his upcoming arrangement by the looks they had given him when he entered the hall.

He began, "As Rukia is my responsibility, I can that from her last battle she is unable to take the current task. Someone else would be more suitable at this time; she is still recovering from her injuries." He interjected. Everyone looked at him long and hard, and then to Yamamoto. The old man nodded.

"Alright, if you're certain?" he said tiredly, his tone suggested he was giving Byakuya another chance to change his mind. Though it was a clear the man would not by his indifferent appearance.

The meeting progressed and Kira Izuru was chosen for the deed. Many of the captains and lieutenants stayed to chat with each other informally, Yamamoto retired from the room and then Jushiro followed after him.

"Yamamoto-sama, are you sure of this?" Jushiro asked him, there was a sense of urgency to the white haired man's tone. The older Shinigami raised a long white eyebrow at him and thought about his next words wisely before he spoke. He looked up to the ceiling, almost inspecting it. Jushiro peered up to see what Yamamoto could be watching, but he looked to see nothing.

"I believe that Byakuya has Rukia's best interests at heart. He does, as he said, see her regularly. And if she isn't ready, it would best not force her into something that could very well kill her. There are other suitable Shinigami for this mission, her time will come." He said wisely, he walked away. Jushiro nodded although it was apparent on his face that his opinion was not exactly the same. He could feel that he was missing something.

* * *

><p>Byakuya cautiously walked through the mansion towards his second meeting of the day. Sighing, he entered the meeting hall and made way to his seat as he was met with daring stares from the elders spotted around the room.<p>

"Byakuya-sama? Why have you called for this meeting?" a female elder asked demandingly, what set her apart from her brothers sitting by her side were the piercing cerulean blue eyes laid on her wrinkly face. She was a stubborn woman that Byakuya knew well as did his grandfather who couldn't imagine why Byakuya was even here. He never called meetings unless it was an emergency and never seemed to want to add much to the decisions of the elders in current gatherings.

"If it is about your marriage then the decision is already final, you said so yourself!" one of the elder's brothers interjected quickly. Byakuya turned his fearsome gaze in the direction of the man who instantly sunk in his seat. His grandfather stared at him, Byakuya glanced his way.

"I said nothing of the sort." He replied coldly turning away from his grandfather, he continued, "If I recall correctly, I said 'whatever you feel is best', that however was not an agreement to marriage of any kind." He explained. The mouths of many men in the room dropped, but before they could speak Byakuya continued.

"It is not Rukia's burden to marry for the next line of this family." He said simply. "I am not remarrying. Nor is she." He said finally.

"You have escaped your duties far too long Byakuya!" an elder shouted loudly across the table, his hand digging into the wood in front of him. "And that is not your decision to make, we have been lenient with you even when you decided to lower yourself with that…_girl. _We all stood by you even though we knew nothing good was to come out of that, _sham _marriage!"

"The girl was never any good to any of us," one of the quietest elders said calmly. "Five years. Five years you wasted married to that girl when you could have been producing heirs. We have given you all the opportunity in the world, with all the finest women from across the Soul Borders and still you are stubborn and defiant." He said.

"You wanted to marry the Rukongai trash and you did; now it is our say – we are the elders of the great Kuchiki clan, _true_ Seireitei nobles and we declare you will marry Rukia or face punishment of stripping you of your title." He continued, still level-headedly.

"Our clan is looked upon with mockery now! After your foolishness!" Hiroko shouted angrily. "And you give us that look as if to ask _why_? Why the Rukongai trash's sister? Because at least she has some decency, how small it is, to make something of herself and become a Shinigami. She is almost as much a shame to us as your _wife_ was. But now we are desperate, forced to lower our standards - you will not live forever and we need the heirs. Our clan will be thrown into turmoil if there isn't a clear heir to take your place when your time is done. If you weren't so valuable to this clan then you would have been made to pack your bags and leave already!" the anger in his being getting the better of the man, his face was hot and red.

Byakuya stared at the elders who had raised their voices to him and then looked to Ginrei who was in the process of shouting back at them, defending him. He was angry too, hot with frustration and redness.

Then Byakuya found himself finally doing what no one had seen coming, he stood abruptly. His chair made an eerie screech against the ground, the room fell silence as everyone gazed at him, wondering what he would do. He turned, his long Captain's haori swished over the stable flashing remembrance of the sixth division into their minds.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stood at the entrance to his garden and sighed at the noticeable reiatsu fluctuating by his Sakura trees. He breathed slowly, inhaling the deep scent of Sakura blossoms fluttering around the area. His cold grey eyes detached from any focus as he swiftly turned on his heel and made his way back inside of the mansion.<p>

He walked through the multiple levels of the huge building then stopped at one of the rooms and slid open the doors, stepped inside and shut them quietly behind him. Walking over to the centre of the room he inhaled the fragrance his senses had come to remember, even after so long. It occupied the space before him and he closed his eyes softly and breathed. _Peppermint._

Byakuya gently bent his knees onto a large rectangular pillow in front of the shrine in the centre of the room. Slowly he brought his gaze up to meet the face of his lost wife. She stared at him with that same expression. "I have failed you again, Hisana." He spoke sincerely. "I promise you it was not intentional…much like the other times I have broken my promises to you." He cursed angrily, he frowned irritably at his failures and then his face began to soften at the remembrance of his reason to be there.

"I promised you I would protect Rukia and now the elders ask me to take her hand in marriage. I promised there would be no one else after you but I have denied marriage for over fifty years now in honour of your life and I have not produced a single heir in all the years I have been leader of this clan… If I choose not to go through with this I am positive that the elders will once again propose Rukia's removal from our family and it was your wish for me to look over her, what else can I do? If I refuse them I will keep your promise to keep her from harm but at the cost she may face another marriage suggestion with someone who would not treat her the way you wish. I cannot predict how much longer I can hold off the elders. I need you to give me a sign Hisana, please…"

The room was still. The candles flickered lightly, radiating soft rays of light upon Byakuya's ghostly and pale unmarred face.

Byakuya's eyes dulled and he bowed to the shrine quickly before standing and swiftly leaving the room and shutting the shoji doors once more. Returning to the ground level of the mansion, he stepped outside, still sheltered by the tall pillars that were speckled amongst his property. As he walked down the corridors towards his office he felt the presence of multiple workers in the kitchens and a few seconds later the shoji doors leading to the back of the preparation room opened. A large cloud of steam exited into the cold night air and the smell of rice wafted through the sky, rising up into the night.

"Byakuya-sama?" he turned to see his servant Naoki standing with a questioning look upon his face. Behind him were lots of kitchen workers all busily preparing meals for the household. Byakuya's servant Naoki was a well-respected worker towards the family and had been around since the time Byakuya was a child. He had a plain expression on his youthful face and deep set wrinkles around his which mouth gave the illusion that he was slightly older than he actually was.

"Naoki, please inform everyone that I will not be joining them for dinner." Byakuya said quietly. Naoki nodded quietly, the questioning look still spread across his face.

"Dinner alone again, master?" he asked. Byakuya nodded before proceeding to walk away. Loyally the servant bowed. He was dutiful. "Very good sir."

* * *

><p>"Rukia, dear?" Samira knocked upon Rukia's bedroom door a few times with her free hand, a tray in the other.<p>

Rukia shuffled towards the door at the sound and opened it. "Oh, Samira I was just coming down for dinner." Rukia said quickly straightening out her clothes. She had changed into a long purple top and black trousers, Samira scrutinised them routinely making Rukia swallow slightly nervously. Then she looked back to the young girl's face.

"There is no need, both Master Kuchiki and his grandfather will be absent from dinner so I brought it up for you." She said holding up the tray Rukia had failed to notice. Rukia frowned a little; everything was there, her tea, starter, main course and dessert.

"Oh, is Nii-sama working or something?" she found herself curiously asking. Samira nodded as she passed Rukia and set the tray onto her bed. Walking back towards her she once again she inspected Rukia's clothes; an unimpressed expression was obvious on her face.

"If there is anything else you will need?" she prompted flickering her gaze back to Rukia's. Rukia shook her head swiftly and Samira nodded.

As the maid turned to leave Rukia in peace she quickly spoke up and the woman turned to her with a questioning look upon her face. Although the lady was strict, she was caring and Rukia found it easy to talk to her about small problems since she had known her from the day she became a Kuchiki. If Samira hadn't known Rukia so well she would have expected her order she draw her bath or brush her hair like other noble women requested before they slept, but more and more recently Rukia rarely requested anything.

"Um," she began, the maid patiently eyed Rukia. "Samira-san, can I ask you something?" she asked. Samira nodded straight away and walked over to sit by Rukia's bedside.

"Yes Rukia, what is it?" she probed gently. Rukia braced herself and sat letting out a deep breath.

"Why did the elders pick me to marry Nii-sama?" she squeaked. Samira stared at her a moment before sighing, Rukia then began to think of Samira and if she had anticipated the question.

"I'm sorry Rukia but I don't think it's my place to say." She said honestly, it was clear that she was not surprised Rukia didn't know the answer herself as her facial expressions remained the same.

"You may be better off asking them yourself." She continued whilst Rukia looked away sadly, she had realised by now that in all the years she had been a Kuchiki, most if not all of the members still did not approve her – asking them a seemingly simple question would not warrant an answer.

Rukia looked over to the tray Samira had brought her – her job was not to inform her of elder choices, and so she should not have asked. It was times like this that Rukia regretted having the ability to speak, as she usually came to regret it later.

Samira looked to Rukia and observed her sadness. She reached over towards her face and caringly brushed the single clump of hair from the middle of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Rukia didn't move and in turn Samira sighed and looked towards the door. "Alright, but don't you go telling them I told you." She whispered silently.

Rukia's head bolted up and a smile graced her face, it was difficult to repress the impulsive emotion but she managed to keep her mouth shut firmly. "Rukia?" Samira said sternly. Rukia nodded, and if anyone would ask her questions about this, Samira had not been the one to fill her in on the details.

"They said it's because they don't want to risk bringing some unknown suitors to live in the mansion." She explained quietly.

"Huh?" Rukia replied, the usual clump of dark hair set itself back in the middle of Rukia's face. She ignored it, too used to the feeling of the lock of hair setting itself in-between her eyes.

Samira nodded and continued quietly, "It's what they used to do when picking a bride for the clan leader; they would bring loads of girls, sometimes even hundreds to live in multiple mansions with the clan leader in the engagement period. And over a period of time they had to make themselves stick out from amongst all of the girls to impress the elders, you know? So that they may be picked eventually as his wife, but the process takes so long and the elders have expressed that there are better ways of finding a suitor in modern days. Also, the elders seem to want Master Kuchiki married as soon as possible." Rukia turned quickly to her and raised her eyebrows in shock.

"I don't understand. For the past few years they've stopped pressuring him so much and now all of a sudden they want him married again? Everyone's been telling me we're getting married in a matter of weeks! Why so soon?" she exclaimed perplexed. The thoughts of marriage had barely even seeped through her brained before she'd had time to register that she was only going to be a single Shinigami for a few weeks more. _Didn't that mean she could never date?_ She thought suddenly, the words had never come across her mind before now. As she conferenced with herself Samira continued to speak.

Samira shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I'm sure that the wedding will not take place until preparations have been finalised," she continued in a quiet tone reminding Rukia that she shouldn't be so loud. "And I don't know Rukia, the elders work in many different ways. I think they might be up to something, I don't know it's not my place to make accusations…it's just Master Kuchiki has been without a wife for so long since _she _died." She said, almost sadly and looked away from Rukia. Rukia stared at her and her jaw innately clenched tight.

Rukia sighed; she really was stupid to think that her deceased sister wouldn't ever come up when marriage was being proposed involving Byakuya. It didn't annoy her so much to hear the elders whispering about marrying him off to someone as they both knew it was his lifelong, unfulfilled duty, but when Hisana was mentioned it reminded her of her place and that Byakuya merely kept her around to keep the dead happy.

"What was she like?" she managed to stutter out, her once curious tone was filled with grey melancholy. Truthfully it would have been easier if she had made her question clearer, she wasn't asking what her sister was like, more what her sister did within her marriage to Byakuya. From her knowledge they hadn't been married very long before she eventually died.

"I thought he spoke to you about her?" Samira asked, practically in shock. Rukia shook her head and sighed. For a while after the revelation that Hisana, Byakuya's late wife was in fact her sister, the two had become slightly more civil towards each other. Byakuya began showing up to dinner a lot more and started showing concerns for Rukia's wellbeing in his strange cold way, but soon history came to repeat itself and Byakuya fell back into his old ways. Avoiding her at all costs, and rarely ever acknowledging her presence. She almost felt invisible but understood it wouldn't hurt nearly as much if she actually were as much.

"Let's just say she was _nothing _like you and you will _never _be anything like her." Samira suddenly said, her tone was very bitter and forceful. Rukia was taken back. Was it meant to be an insult? She frowned and her body slowly leaned away from her maid in confusion. Blinking, she looked away from her maid's direction.

Samira looked at the girl by her side and upon seeing the look on her face she instantly spoke again. "I didn't…oh I've said too much anyway." She stood quickly. "I'm terribly sorry Rukia, I will return when you have finished eating." She said, leaving the room before Rukia could even think to speak again.

Although her earlier confrontation with Sode no Shirayuki had certainly raised her appetite she didn't feel too hungry anymore and pushed her tray of food away from her as she stood. She walked around her room aimlessly, trying to think of something to do, maybe it would get her mind off things. In the past when she needed some time alone she would train but the thought of being stuck with Sode no Shirayuki's unpredictable ways made her think of less.

Rukia looked to the mirror in her room, it was slightly taller than she was and so showed her, her whole figure. She glanced at her reflection and sighed. Was it mad to think of being with Orihime and the others again? They didn't have to worry about being cooped up in the mansion all the time and their annoying company was strangely comforting. As was the nervous laugh of Isane and her taichou Ukitake, whom she both cared for deeply although she rarely showed it.

She remembered how all of the girls, the ones at the academy who had despised her so much from the beginning of her course had suddenly become her best friends when they knew that the Kuchiki had visited her with plans of adoption. And then she thought of Renji and how in past decades they had barely spoken until Ichigo had impacted their lives. How much different would it all be if Byakuya had never found her to fulfil Hisana's dying wish? She couldn't say she felt smothered in Kuchiki love, more like Kuchiki coldness. At the very least all of the maids and servants were civil to her and provided her with company when she wasn't allowed outside of the compound but living in the mansion was like an unsuspecting rollercoaster ride.

One minute she spent every waking hour of the day talking with maids and servants, the next and they were all quiet. Keeping her stuffed in the pits of her room, insisting they were all busy, her only company in the form of Sode no Shirayuki. It really had been a dream to go to the human world for the first time, even if her mission had been dangerous and ultimately life changing. A few months of forgetting all her worries was a refreshing feeling, that was until the news of her execution came trailing back to her. She squeezed her eyes shut at the memory, she didn't want to think about it all again.

Maybe things would change once she was married to Byakuya. She cringed suddenly, what would marriage entail for her? Here she had been designing a dress with Orihime and the others and yet this occasion was not a joyous one, or should it be? She hadn't given it much thought as she decided that maybe she would just wait until those days of marriage came. She may be better at just preparing herself now. She was surprised with the fact that Byakuya had even accepted after every possible suitor before her had been turned down. _Damn._

Samira hadn't even really answered the question she had asked. She really wanted to know, why her? And why so sudden the decision? Wouldn't this mean even less freedom than she already had? She shuddered at the thoughts and again blocked them out into the depths of her mind. She really didn't want another nightmare tonight.

* * *

><p>The next day, Renji and Ichigo walked through the town. Bombarded with salesman trying to sell them the most expensive gifts and kimonos for the wedding, Ichigo couldn't help but stress his dislike for the sudden proposal. "Can't we just talk her out of it?" he asked Renji.<p>

Renji didn't respond. And with Ichigo taking his silence as rudeness, he smacked him roughly to wake him from his daze. "Ow!" he yelled. "I was thinking you asshole!" Renji shouted, rubbing his neck roughly. Ichigo chuckled at his friend.

"Where are we going again?" he asked for the hundredth time that hour. Renji pretended to ignore his question by looking away into the distance and quickening his pace towards the sixth division office. "I think you should stay here." He said turning back to Ichigo as he stood up onto the step just in front of the entrance. Then he suddenly froze, noticing the change of aura in his friend, Ichigo raised an eyebrow and then waved a hand in front of the redhead's face. Noticing Renji's gaze was on something behind him, he turned.

"Ohayo taichou, congratulations." Renji said uneasily. Byakuya walked up to the two and eyed them both suspiciously with his cold grey eyes. Remembering his reason for being there, he reached into the depths of his Shinigami pocket and pulled out a small bundle of letters. Thrusting his hand out towards Byakuya he said, "I came to give you this, it was dropped off early this morning for you but I didn't know where you were." He said almost timidly.

Byakuya silently took the bundle from Renji and nodded before walking past him, up the step and into the building. "You are relieved of your duties for now, please do not bother me." He said walking inside. He shut the door behind him and Ichigo gave Renji a look asking for a word of comfort. Renji shook his head as he moved from the step to lead Ichigo away.

"Not here…" he whispered. Ichigo followed him close behind, and when Renji was sure that even Byakuya's hawk-like hearing could not reach them he finally spoke, "I knew he wouldn't…I'm so dumb…" he said smacking himself in the face with his palm.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"I was gonna ask him 'bout the marriage arrangement." He said. "But I forgot." He sighed audibly.

"Yeah but he said he didn't want you to bother him, and for once he didn't insult me at first sight." Ichigo remark remarkably. His face showing utter surprise and shock. He scratched his head.

"I can never tell with him anyway, whether he's in a good mood or a bad one. They're pretty much the same." Renji commented plainly, Ichigo remembered Renji saying something of the sort earlier. The rest of the journey was quiet, Ichigo occasionally turned to Renji to ask him something before thinking better of it and shutting his mouth quietly.

"Renji, we can't let her do this, she's making the biggest mistake ever!" he finally said, seeing Sentaro and Kiyone walking in the distance and reminding him of Rukia. "He's going to ruin her life!" he said sounding very nearly angry.

"He's an unemotional asshole and he doesn't even care about her! All he cares about is how others perceive his so _precious_ noble clan." He said mockingly. "I know he helped and everything but he only does it because he knows it's expected of him. He's such a prick." He spat heatedly.

Ichigo looked over at Renji and frowned. "If anything, you should be just as much upset as I am. You don't want her to marry him, do you?" he said annoyed. Renji gave him a hurt stare.

"Are you serious? Of course I don't. For God's sake, why can't she just stand up for herself?" Renji yelled indignantly.

"Rukia?" Renji said. Ichigo looked into the clearing; Rukia was standing by a market stall in her Shinigami robes. She was looking about nervously, as if she were hiding. Locking his sight onto his target Ichigo shot towards her leaving Renji stunned.

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with the short girl, she looked up at him with huge eyes. She knew that he knew and he was not happy. "Rukia please, please don't do this. I know you don't want to really; I'll get all the captains to disapprove and complain. I'll do anything!" he said childishly, Rukia's eyes narrowed on him. She sighed loudly and closed her eyes as she shook her head.

"No? What do you-" Ichigo began, Rukia grabbed his arm and pulled him to bend down closer to eye level with her. His breath hitched.

"Ichigo," she breathed slowly, her gaze pierced his making him shudder in her hold. "I am so grateful for everything that you have done for the Seireitei, for the Gotei thirteen and for me…" she explained, trailing off slightly when she noticed Renji approaching the two of them. When he stood by Ichigo, she knew she needed to make her words heard. It seemed Renji rarely listened to her unless she used a threatening tone she was well used to using now.

"You two listen to me now," Rukia said, her tone was deadly quiet and serious, "If you ruin this one opportunity for me. _Opportunity_ for me to be accepted and respected I will never, _ever_ speak to either of you ever again, that I can promise you." She growled flickering her stare between the two guys. Renji and Ichigo swallowed loudly and held their breaths in fear of the small Shinigami.

"Do I make myself clear?" she demanded. Ichigo's eyes shifted down to the ground, he was frowning furiously. He nodded eventually. Renji just gawked at the girl before him, Rukia's eyes flickered his way briefly and then she turned and walked away. They both watched as she scurried back to the mansion.

There was a distant stare in Renji's eyes. He couldn't let this happen.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Got any requests? Leave me a review or a pm.


	3. The Beginning of The End

Unbinding Embrace

* * *

><p>Chapter Three – The Beginning of the End<p>

* * *

><p><em>In the beginning, the end is far from the truth.<em>

"Hey! Watch it!" a man yelled angrily, holding onto the large crates in his arms as he stumbled over to the side of the pavement. Other people watching on the road gave him a strange look as Hanataro clumsily picked up the boxes he had dropped and turned round to apologise and bow apologetically to the man he'd angered.

"I'm sorry! I'm in such a rush, sorry!" he yelled back, hastily walking back into the direction he had set upon. Carefully managing not to step on anyone or barge into them, Hanataro looked at the boxes in his arms and read the next name on his list of deliveries, "Why is it my job to deliver these?" he sighed wearily. Unable to wipe the sweat that had appeared on his eyebrow he made haste to his next destination, then caught sight of someone he had been looking for.

"Captain Ukitake, sir! Captain Ukitake! Over here!" he shrieked nervously, luckily for him in the clearing Ukitake had heard him and turned Hanataro's way with a polite smile. He approached Hanataro as he came to realise all the packages in his arms. He raised an eyebrow questioningly and stopped before the young Shinigami.

"What's all this Hanataro-san?" Ukitake asked, inspecting the younger man. The young medic looked up at Ukitake with his large and animated blue eyes. His chopped black haired framed the frantic expression on his face.

"Oh, um…could you hold these please?" Hanataro said suddenly, unable to continue holding such a heavy burden, "This one is for you!" he said finding Ukitake's delivery and taking back the boxes the captain had kindly held for him. "Sorry, I have to go now! I'm going to be late!" he said anxiously. Obvious to Ukitake it was an important matter for the young fourth division Shinigami to leave. He kindly waved goodbye and then took a look at the package he had been passed.

On his way back into the Thirteenth Division barracks he was greeted by his subordinates. He walked into his office and took a seat by his desk as he inspected the package once more and was shocked to see such intricate designs upon the box. There was a label hanging from one of the corners with his name in golden calligraphy. The box itself was white with golden flowers inscribed on it and a flower in the centre of the wrapping he recognised as Kuchiki crest. "Interesting." He whispered to himself. He leaned closer towards the package.

Lifting the box and turning it over he realised it wasn't very heavy at all. He unwrapped it carefully and observed the top where again he saw his name in golden writing and gold lace embroidery around the corners of the pearly white material. Curiously he lifted the lid and picked out a small card which had been laid in the centre of the box.

_Ukitake Jushiro,_

_You are formally invited to witness the union of Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia on the 14th of April in the gardens of the Kuchiki manor, Seireitei. Your attendance at this ceremony will be well appreciated._

_Kuchiki Ginrei._

For a moment Ukitake just stared at Ginrei's signature, and then he looked back to the main body of the short letter. _Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia, _he didn't believe it, _union._ He stood swiftly and exited the room, taking the letter with him.

* * *

><p>Rukia's chest rose and fell in a level manner. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, they fixed on the ceiling. "It's today." Rukia whispered breathily, and it seemed the thought had finally settled in the register of her mind. Waking up like this in the quiet of the manor felt so familiar, yet this day was historic.<p>

She laid there for a long moment, unmoving. Then came a rumbling towards her door, she coyly turned her head towards the direction of the sound and before long she was in the midst of a crowd of women pulling her up and tugging at her to get her to get ready for the long day ahead.

Suddenly she was ushered into a large wash room with multiple women, young and old already under the shower heads getting ready for the long day to await them. Everything moved quickly on from there. She fell into a daze as the women tugged at her nightgown, almost ripping it off her body. She shivered, and then hot water began to run in the shower in front of her. She was ushered towards it, stumbling over her own toes.

Two old women, one at either side of Rukia vigorously washed her with an expensive soap. Her senses instantly came back to life as she became aware of her surroundings and the sweet spring fragrance she had inhaled, it smelt of Sakura blossoms. Rukia instantly thought of Byakuya. Although this day was focussed on Byakuya finally remarrying and fulfilling his duties, Rukia couldn't help but think about how different her life was to become and how it impacted _her_. She was already Rukia Kuchiki, now she was going to be _Lady Kuchiki._ That was to be her title, wasn't it?

A title, Rukia almost chuckled at the thought. She didn't have one, not even a last name without the Kuchiki. She really was nothing without these people. _I would still be in the academy if Byakuya hadn't found me and graduated me. I would still be struggling on my course to even become a Shinigami_, she thought.

After being pulled out of the showers a little more gently Rukia was dried off by multiple young women, maids at her arms and feet with towels. Then she was ushered near a tall platform where she quickly guessed she would be getting dressed. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed everyone staring to the side of her where three women were carefully unveiling her wedding kimono. Desperately wanting to see it, she kept her attention turned in the way of the dress.

Then all of a sudden her head was pulled back the other way where two women began tending to her hair. "Keep still." One of them said impatiently. Rukia complied but silently wondered, _what can they possibly do with my hair? It's so short and scraggily. _She exhaled and then decided that they knew what they were doing and asking them question would not warrant an answer, this she had told herself many a time before. One of the girls started brushing her hair until it was soft and then took what looked like a peg from another lady who was holding up multiple of them on a red cushion.

Rukia frowned and her eyes widened as she watched the woman open the peg and approach the top of her head. She stayed as still as she could whilst the woman did her deed. Once all of the pegs were placed into her hair her head felt awfully heavy and she made sure to refrain from turning her head around now that it was almost impossible. Slowly the wedding dress was assembled on her petite stature.

The uchikake wasn't completely white, which was as traditional, it was decorated with small and elaborately designed cherry blossoms in a soft pink. Starting from completely white, the colour became slightly stronger the further down her dress went. Rukia lifted her arms to witness the long sleeves of her kimono and sighed lightly at the extravagance.

"Am I allowed in here?" Orihime's voice was obviously apparent at the other side of the shoji sliding door; Rukia slowly turned her head towards it. She saw shifting silhouettes from the sliding door, and Orihime's large bust poking out. It was undeniably her bubbly, orange haired friend. _What is she doing here?_ She thought as a maid held up one of her feet and slipped on one of her okobo shoes, she unconsciously wiggled her toes inside tabi socks and stared at the shoji –waiting for Orihime.

"Go in dear, hurry! Just don't make a mess or get in our way!" said a shrill voice, and the shoji quickly moved open. Orihime was ushered inside and the shoji sealed quickly behind her.

"Okay?" Orihime squeaked, almost running into the room to avoid stepping on anything or anyone. Her hair was in a large bun with a few locks sprayed at sides of her face, a flower rested on the side of her head. She wore a peach kimono with white and orange crane designs upon it. She was gorgeous.

"Rukia-chan?" Orihime said in disbelief, she gave Rukia a long look up and down, from the bottom of the large platform up to the top of Rukia's head. Rukia swallowed under Orihime's scrutiny, but felt herself slowly relaxing as she knew in her heart, not a bad word could come from her friend's mouth. "You look so…beautiful." She said glittery eyed.

Rukia couldn't help but feel compelled to question her friend; she seemed to be able to find the light in every dark. She hadn't even seen herself and so she dismissed Orihime's kind compliment with a smile nod and curve of the corners of her lips. "Wow, it's really happening today isn't it? You're getting married to Byakuya!" She said happily clasping her hands together by her face. She let out a giggle and looked up to the ceiling dreamily. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed.

Rukia's violet eyes drifted over to the window. "I'm getting married to…Nii-sama…" she spoke; her breath was airy just as the words she had spoken.

* * *

><p>A roar of applause came as everyone witnessed Rukia enter the gardens. They all followed behind her maids and servants on the way out of the building to the wedding shrine. She found herself surprised they had all been allowed in the Kuchiki manor's garden when Byakuya was already so protective over them; he rarely even gave her permission to be in them. However, this was a special occasion, that, no one could deny.<p>

Rukia sighed and looked down to her feet past her veil she focussed on her steps in the elevated okobo on her feet. She wouldn't fall and embarrass the Kuchiki clan. She only wished she had been given the shoes in advance in hopes she could practice walking in them without stumbling over her own feet. She began to count, the numbers coming past her lips softly.

On the way to the shrine there was more cheering, and the louder the roars of applause sounded, the more tired Rukia became.

Glancing past the curtains Rukia looked on into a room she had never been in before. The setting was completely formal and towards the far side of the room was a circular shaped platform and on it, a shrine and a large blanket laid upon the ground. Ceremonial scrolls decorated with fine calligraphy hung from the ceiling with red and gold chimes dangling around the stage. At the other side of the room was the kneeling space for which Rukia guessed the elders would be sitting.

"Ready yourselves girls." Saichi said. Everyone assembled themselves into two lines behind each other and straightened out their fancy kimonos, taking a deep long breath for what beheld them. Rukia couldn't help but stare at them in disbelief, one at the thought it was her about to marry and not them, and two because it was finally happening. And it didn't feel real, suddenly her head felt light but she was given no time to calm herself down as she was gently ushered out by her head maid and other superiors.

Just before she entered the room, everything became quiet. The friendly chatter of her audience seized, all eyes were on her. She inhaled through her nose and breathed out of her mouth in hopes it would relax her. She stared out of the small holes in her veil and observed someone walking her way. It was Byakuya.

Walking a few steps behind him was his grandfather Ginrei and a man Rukia had only seen a handful of times. The very man who had been with Byakuya the time he first initiated mention of her adoption. There was a fluttering in her stomach at the memory, she frowned ever so slightly at it then looked away from her future husband to focus on her walking as she approached the steps onto the platform.

Byakuya's gaze was focussed on the platform as he approached it, Rukia approached from the opposite side being escorted by a few women holding up the bottom of her expensive gown. Samira stood behind Rukia carrying the long train of her traditional white uchikake and two other women stood by her side helping her up towards the shrine in the middle of the circular stage, hand in hand.

Time began to slow down and Rukia heart beat increase tenfold. The sound of thudding rushed through her ears, all she could hear was her own fear. Silence filled the room as Byakuya and Rukia approached the middle of the platform, facing each other they did not make eye contact. Byakuya stared head-on and Rukia dared not look up to see him, even as her veil constricted most of her face. Then one of the women who had helped Rukia to the shrine moved to her other side and unpinned the veil from her face, revealing her to Byakuya. Rukia froze. The priest stood before Byakuya and Rukia and motioned them both to kneel before him, which Rukia shakily did.

Facing his way, Rukia looked up at the man with awe for nothing more than a second then remembered that normal Shinigami were married by the captain-commander, but royals and nobles married by priests. And this was such an occasion. On a large blood-red cushion, the priest also kneeled. Then Rukia realised multiple, formally dressed women standing behind him with their heads bowed. All of them wearing traditional furisode and Kuchiki insignia.

Rukia felt the sudden urge to look around but as she knew everyone's eyes were on her and Byakuya, she did not. She had noticed from the corner of her eyes that maids and servants stood respectfully in the back of the room, their heads bowed also.

Slowly the thundering sound in Rukia's ears began to diminish. She could hear the nervous shuffling coming from behind her of captains, a few friends and elders. _Remember Rukia, this isn't for you – this is for your clan and for Byakuya, _a small voice in her head told her. She obeyed and leaned back slightly; shifting more of her body weight onto her heals. She was awfully uncomfortable with them digging into her bottom, but found that shifting around made the pain worse and sitting still allowed her to almost forget that they were still there. She would be numb later, that she was sure of.

At once Rukia's gaze went behind the priest where she watched the furisode-wearing women picking up multiple small dishes and a traditional teapot with calligraphy decorating it. She managed to supress making a noise of frustration as she fell into a deep thought about what they could possibly be doing. She abruptly remembered that Byakuya was less than a few inches sitting away from her, she noticed his hands in the same manner as hers, resting on his knees. He was as still as a statue and his large reiatsu was steady. She wondered if he noticed that she couldn't control hers, no matter how she had slowed her breathing and her heart beat, she wouldn't be surprised if her reiatsu was fluctuating like mad.

Rukia could hardly concentrate as the priest began to talk, his words directed at both Rukia and Byakuya as well as their audience and mainly the elders. He graciously thanked everyone for attending before mentioning how wonderful and historic this day was, Rukia gulped at his comment. The priest did not notice and slightly smiled as he continued with his speech.

As the sake drinking ceremony began, Rukia could remember a few mentions of such ceremonies from the talk of female Shinigami she had gone to school with, including Hinamori. The furisode dressed women then approached Byakuya, Rukia's eyes slowly drifted over to see what they were about to do. They handed him the first sake cup to drink from, Rukia watched him intently from the corner of her eyes – straining them as far as they would go. With his fingertips, the sake cup slowly reached Byakuya's mouth. His movements were quick but elegant at the same time; Rukia found herself staring before her eyes began to water. She blinked repeatedly to cure her blurry eyes as she looked back in front of her.

After Byakuya received his third cup of sake Rukia shakily noticed her turn would be soon. And as she had never tried alcohol before, she wondered what her reaction would be to it. Would it be really strong and bitter? And how would her body react? Suddenly the worst scenarios came rushing into her head; images of falling over and drunkenly admitting to her deepest darkest secrets became clear in her mind. Rukia drew in a large breath before a cup was ushered her way; shakily she raised her hands as not to keep anyone waiting. She watched as the small amount of pale liquid vibrated under her uneasy touch.

Her breathing quickened as she brought it close to her now parched mouth. Twice more she repeated the action with the next two cups, only then did she realise the taste was not all that bad but different enough for her to make a face of unpleasantness.

It was no coincidence that suddenly her head felt lighter. A small smile graced her lips, just big enough for her to feel relaxed. When her smile was abruptly interrupted by the priest's voice, she looked up to see him directly speaking to Byakuya – instructing him to speak his vows. She wondered if she would have to do the same and if her mouth would even open for a second time. Luckily that time never came.

And when the ceremony was finally over and done, it seemed unreal.

Quickly Rukia was taken away to a private room where her heavy wataboshi was removed and replaced by cherry blossoms which were each individually pinned into place after her hair was pulled back into its place. Her weighted uchikake overcoat was taken off and in its place a lighter white overcoat with golden embroidery and cherry blossoms, flair added with light green material inside her sleeves. She looked fit for royalty.

"Come dear, we must have a grand entry." Saichi said pulling Rukia along. Her hear began to thud once again as they approached the room in which everyone was waiting for her. When the door opened and her maids helped her in, whistles could be heard and everyone clapped their hands joyfully. There was no veil for her to hide behind.

She was lead to where all the captains were standing, gifts in their hands and odd stares on some of their faces. She knew that the arrangement was so unexpected that no one had seen it coming and some would be there to question it but not when the elders were still present at the other side of the room. One by one they motioned their gifts to her and they were placed in the hands of maids who took them back to the Kuchiki mansion.

"I'm sure you'll appreciate my gift, Rukia-chan." Rangiku said with a devilish smile. Rukia gave her a soft smile and that was when she was pulled into a hug all of a sudden, regardless of the bodyguards staring Rangiku down cautiously, "Aww, you look so beautiful!" she said, Rukia blushed and thanked her courteously.

Orihime joined to congratulation Rukia too and when she did Rukia felt the need to apologise, "I'm really sorry you couldn't be my maid of…honour Orihime, plans changed and I still have you dress but…" she tried to say. Orihime waved off the apology and gave Rukia a hug.

"It's alright Rukia-chan! I know that some things were not your choice, so don't worry about it! I had a great time watching everything!" she said smiling widely, her happiness told Rukia that she needn't worry of Orihime who found joy in the smallest of things. Rukia let a small curve of her lips show. And then behind Orihime she saw Renji approaching. She stilled as he finally came her way after congratulating Byakuya personally.

"Rukia." He said greeting her with a short smile. Rukia eyed him curiously and frowned slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. Renji looked bewildered and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd appreciate the fact I showed up." He said with annoyance in his tone. "So, you and Byakuya are married now." He said indifferently. Rukia's frown deepened.

"What's that meant to mean? Yes we're married, what else do you think you just sat though?" she asked him. Renji's lips tightened and Rukia's eyes hardened. Noticing the tension between the two Hinamori walked towards Renji and pulled him away to speak with Ukitake, just after congratulating Rukia for the third time that day.

As Rukia watched Hinamori take Renji to Ukitake, he shot her a friendly smile. But inside Rukia was intelligent enough to know that the next time they were alone he'd question her motives for going through with the marriage her adoptive clan has bestowed on her. It was fairly obvious to most that Byakuya was not in any rush to marry again after his first marriage's disaster but a second marriage to Rukia was a coincidence many questioned openly.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said walking her way. She smiled as greeted her, she hadn't expected he'd even be allowed to attend the union but knowing he was here was a comforting thought.

"Uh…congratulations." He said to her slightly nervously, she was aware he was unaware of what to say to her. She smiled at him; by the clothing he was wearing she could tell he had at least made the effort to be there although he did not see eye to eye with Byakuya. She was sure that even now he would probably never get along with the Kuchiki lord due to their difference of opinions on life. But to each their own.

Noticing Rukia smile, Ichigo smiled back and gave her a comforting hug. Instantly Rukia's bodyguards poised their weapons, but in the midst of the hug she shot them all a filthy glare which told them to keep their hands away from her human friend. Ichigo didn't notice but cocked an eyebrow at the stares people began to give him and Rukia both. Rukia called his name to bring his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry Rukia," he suddenly said. "I probably won't see you much at all right now." Rukia thought to the fact she was now bound to Byakuya by marriage and hoped it wasn't his reasoning for deserting her.

"Huh?" Rukia said questioningly. "But-" she began.

"It's not to do with Byakuya, don't worry," he explained, Rukia remained confused. "I fought a Zanpakuto with Hitsugaya the other day, we don't know where they came from but they got away and they're dangerous. We're going to see Urahara, I have to leave soon. I just came to congratulate you and tell you before I leave so that you don't kill me when I come back for not telling you anything." He chuckled slightly. Rukia was not amused.

Rukia looked down to her feet. The feeling of becoming more and more alone was daunting in her mind.

"I'm sorry Rukia; I have to go back to the real world." Ichigo explained, he took one of her hands and stared deep into her eyes. "I'm really sorry, but I will be back. If you weren't here with Byakuya I would just ask you to come and help me, but I know that ass- I mean, he'll probably throw a hissy fit if you go. Plus it's dangerous; I'll be okay, don't worry." He said cheerfully, hoping to stem some happiness out of his young Shinigami friend.

"Just be careful you idiot." Was the last thing Rukia managed to say to Ichigo before he left the room, and soon, the dimension. She sighed and put on her best smile as more people swarmed around her to congratulate her marriage.

Suddenly Rukia felt a presence behind her, wondering if it were Byakuya come to speak with her she turned quickly only to be left speechless at the sight of whom it was.

"Rukia…" the woman smiled. Rukia found herself staring at the gorgeous woman with awe, "Congratulations, I'm sure you and Byakuya will be very happy together." It was Koga Kuchiki's wife, and she was the epitome of her name, true gentle beauty. She had a large pink flower settled at the left side of her head, her kimono was a vibrant baby blue with pink and green flowers, her feet poked out from the slit at the bottom of her dress. She held a blue fan in her hand and had a soft smile on her pretty face. She was a dainty woman, nothing Rukia had ever seen associated with pure blooded Kuchiki.

"I'm sorry," she then said sadly, Rukia was taken aback and confused. Unable to conjure up any thoughts in her mind she plainly stared at Mayumi. "I have many gifts for your celebration but as of now they aren't ready so I have this to give you for now." She said pulling out a box from behind her back and passing it to Rukia personally. "I hope you will appreciate it."

She had such a sad smile on her face that Rukia wondered what she knew of Seireitei's recent episode, including her husband, and of course – how much. This was not the place to remind the woman who had been so kind the give her a gift, so she gave her a large smile and nodded in acceptance. That was enough for Mayumi who quietly bowed and said her goodbyes before silently leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Rukia could remember being shuffled quickly down the hallways of the Kuchiki mansion as the wedding finished. Suddenly the chattering of the audience became quiet as she was lead back into her changing room. She looked up at one of the maid's faces and instantly the woman said, "You need to get changed again for the after celebration." She smiled softly, indicating that the marriage had been a success. Rukia felt a rush of relief come over her like a cool summer breeze.<p>

Stepping up onto a small platform she was undressed, this time slower than she had anticipated. "There is no need to rush," Saichi said with her piercing blue eyes and wild brown smile. "We must wait until everyone has left the building and then we will escort you to your carriage." She explained. By now Rukia had decided to let everything go with the flow, it seemed everything had been planned and was ready for her and Byakuya so stressing herself out was an idiotic choice.

She relaxed as material was unravelled from her slim body, leaving her nearly naked just before the warmth was replaced by a less formal homongi. Slowly her body was layered with a pale lavender and white kimono, the swinging sleeves slightly shorter than that on her uchikake. Still Rukia could confuse the feeling she was having for nobility. Her obi was the same colour, decorated with purple designs and a pink sheer overcoat was placed over her shoulders. The entire dress was speckled with lime green and purple flowers.

Samira approached Rukia and gave her a soft smile, after speaking of Hisana with her Rukia found it strange Samira was being so pleasant to her but did not pass up the opportunity to give her a smile back. The dark skinned lady placed pretty pink and green flowers at both sides of Rukia's hair, she continued smiling as she pulled back and tilted her head staring at a newlywed Rukia. Then Saichi passed her a fan with the Kuchiki emblem printed in gold, the inside was a golden yellow. "Open in it when you're there." Saichi said, Rukia could only nod, "This is a present from me, I had it made with my own money." She said quietly, the other women in the room preoccupied with putting Rukia's wedding uchikake away. Rukia felt honoured.

"Really?" she asked, the woman cackled heartily.

"Don't look so shocked, this is a special occasion. And there are more gifts were that came from." She said pointing to the fan, Rukia looked at it questioningly. "Just because you've received a few gifts from the captains doesn't mean the rest of Seireitei won't send you more." she smirked. Then she turned to the other maids and clapped her hands twice at them, they all looked at her abruptly and took it as a sign to hurry up and help escort Rukia out.

On the way out of the building Rukia looked up into the sky, it was getting darker but still she could see the sun in the distant horizon. With the two women still standing by her sides she noticed Ginrei walking towards her, a soft smile still on his face from waving goodbyes to people who had attended the formal wedding. Then he saw her and said, "I hope you are well." He said taking her hand. "You look lovely." He said happily. He looked her up and down and Rukia realised how she felt less nervous than she usually would have when he did before.

Not too sure what he meant by that Rukia nodded. "Yes and thank you Ginrei-sama." She said bowing her head slightly, not wanting to forget her place or manners. She heard him chuckle and he slipped his hand from hers.

"Will Nii-sama be there?" she found herself asking him, only then remembering what Saichi had told her before about the after party.

"Rukia, you needn't refer to him as such since he is officially your husband now, not your brother." Ginrei said with a warm smile. Rukia nodded. Her mind drifted off slightly, wondering if her status as Byakuya's wife overran her stance as his adoptive sister and before that, sister-in-law.

"Okay." She replied meekly.

"Yes he will be there, and I will accompany you two later on." He answered. "Ah, here Byakuya is now." He said, his grandson approaching. Before Rukia could find him in the distance she was ushered into the carriage at the entrance of the manor. "I will see you there." Ginrei said cheerfully as he walked to meet Byakuya. As Rukia entered the carriage she realised the whole interior was made from royal blue velvet, she reached down to touch her seat and felt the soft almost furry material gliding under her fingertips.

It was quiet inside of the carriage as the windows were shut and the curtains were drawn leaving only mumbling sounds of chatting and laughter outside as well as the galloping of the horses that pulled the cart. The journey wasn't too far, and not after too long the carriage came to halt.

When the carriage doors systematically opened, two maids were waiting to take Rukia's hands and lead her out straight into a building. She was walked up a flight of stairs, the building was quite big and when she entered it was filled with only a small amount of chatter. Shoji doors separated her from the other Shinigami in the building.

Upon seeing Byakuya, that certain fluttering returned to her stomach. She bowed her head as he came to look her way. "Sit." He demanded, his deep regal voice was commanding. She clasped her hands together and sat quietly, looking out over on the balcony. People looked happy, the happiest she'd seen them all in a long time since Aizen's betrayal. This was there moment to forget their worries and celebrate over a joyous moment in history. She looked at children dashing around buying lanterns and tugging onto their parents kimonos.

Byakuya sat by Rukia and did not say much more to her. When Ginrei arrived, three waiters approached their table to order meals. Rukia suddenly found herself starving as she read the menu before her and then remembered she had barely eaten a scrap of food before and during the wedding. She wondered whether Byakuya had as he seemed hesitant when ordering his food.

The meal was quiet, but nice. Occasionally, all three of them would look over the balcony and watch happy souls talking and running about. When they were all finished eating Ginrei spoke, "Thank you both for bringing such a jubilant occasion to the Kuchiki family." He said. Then he tersely stood and left the balcony. Servants collected empty plates and two maids made their way towards Byakuya, he stood as they approached him and Rukia confusedly did the same.

One of the maids crossed the table to Rukia and whispered sweetly, "It's time for lantern celebration, Lady Kuchiki." Rukia couldn't help but show her astonishment for the way the girl had addressed her. The girl held out her hand Rukia apprehensively took it. Behind Byakuya, Rukia was lead to another balcony, this one higher up but smaller. It looked as if it could only hold a few people and had two seats before the railings.

The two girls came over to Byakuya and Rukia and passed them each a lantern. Rukia took it hesitantly then gave the girl a curious look. _What am I meant to do with it?_ "You need to write something on your lantern Lady Kuchiki," she said quietly, hoping not to disturb Byakuya who was quietly scribbling on the inside of his lantern already. The girl bent down to whisper in her ear, "Just write down a wish or a few words." She said passing Rukia a quill.

She stood back up as did the other furisode dressed girl. They both stood in the corners of the booth like balcony and then pulled back the large curtains covering Byakuya and Rukia from sight. As they were revealed to town, a loud applause and whistle of cheer made sound. Rukia smiled lightly, recognising many faces. She blushed at all of the attention.

Looking up into the sky she saw the sunset lowering into the flushed pink sky. The large star gave off an orange hue, contrasting to the blue appearing in the distance of the horizon. Rukia was marvelled at the sight and stared at it in awe. Looking down and feeling the material of the bright red lantern Rukia sighed. She needed to write something. And then, almost out of nowhere a thought emerged in her mind.

Mindlessly she took the quill in her hand and wrote inside the lantern, then passed the quill back to the maid in the corner of the room. She smiled at her and then bowed, retreating back into her place. Rukia exhaled and leaned back into her chair, desperately wanting to speak with Byakuya but knowing better not to.

Suddenly the crowd beneath her started to count down from ten, hoisting their lanterns up in the air. And like a smart Shinigami, Rukia guessed she would release her own by the time everyone else had.

When the time came an airy feeling ran through Rukia's bone, chilling her to the core yet subduing the nerves that had previously ran though her.

Their lanterns were released off into the sky with a loud cheer of the crowd. They followed suit releasing their hopes, dreams and wishes off into the joyful atmosphere. Mindlessly Rukia opened the regal, golden fan in her hand and held it over her heart. Then she lost sight of her lantern and closed her eyes. _If only…_

* * *

><p>As Byakuya and Rukia were escorted back out of the building Rukia was handed her lavender umbrella to accompany her outfit. She smiled and thanked the maid as she left. Realising that she was to walk home with Byakuya she wondered if he wanted to talk – then she remembered how Byakuya didn't want to marry in the first place. A shadow of sadness engulfed her, even as the men, women and children in the streets waved her way and blessed her. She nodded their way and smiled brokenly.<p>

Slyly, Rukia managed to look at Byakuya. She observed how much more relaxed he looked with his kenseikan out of his hair that fell gracefully down his broad shoulders. "Are we going home?" she suddenly asked him. She was surprised to see he didn't so much as flinch when she had spoken. She looked away from him when he did not answer and sadly bowed her head. _It always going to be like this?_ Because if it was, Rukia didn't know how she'd be able to adjust.

Keeping her eyes forward she noticed they were coming up to gates of the Kuchiki mansion. She didn't even imagine they had been walking for so long and gladly her feet were no longer hurting her. She could feel the soundless steps of the Kuchiki bodyguards, a few paces behind Byakuya.

"Yes, Rukia." Byakuya said. Rukia's head snapped up at the calling of her name, just to hear his voice she could now calm herself. She relaxed slightly, her tense shoulders dropped and her stiff hold on the pole of her umbrella eased. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Okay, Byakuya-sama." She replied softly. Byakuya suddenly stiffened on the spot and Rukia stopped to see what the matter was. What had she done wrong? Byakuya then turned to her with cold eyes, eyes that seemed bottomless and were void of any warmth. Rukia shuddered at the sight.

"_You_ do _not_ call me that." He said sternly, Rukia could sense the strictness in his tone and swallowed deeply. "Do you understand?" he said. It wasn't a question, and at that Rukia could not argue.

Utterly confused, she replied, "Yes…N-Nii-sama." Rukia screwed her eyes shut and exhaled and then breathed again wondering if that what Byakuya preferred her to call him. And it was, he continued walking and a few feet behind him Rukia did too. Now she couldn't help but be nervous but she was adamant she wouldn't it to her newlywed husband. The situation itself felt like she had been placed in a dreamland. _Brother? If he is my husband why does he want me to continue calling him brother?_

It was still formal, but marriage did not detract her respect for someone she still saw as higher in class. He was after all a pure-blooded Kuchiki, and herself just lucky enough to carry the name in more ways than one now. She was shaken by the thought. If it hadn't been the Kuchiki clan then her reputation would have been tarnished by now. But anyone who spoke ill of the family now would seriously regret even opening their mouth.

Rukia bowed her head and mentally cursed at herself for not being smarter. She had offended Byakuya and now she didn't know what to do. When they entered the mansion once more they were instantly greeted by Ginrei who welcomed them happily, Rukia bowed and Byakuya formally welcomed his grandfather.

"You two must be awfully tired so I suggest you retire." He said, "I will speak with you both in the morning." He said walking off and supressing a yawn.

Unable to think of what to say to Byakuya when she was left with him once more, she stayed quiet. Then much to her surprise, Byakuya turned away from her and said, "Goodnight Rukia." She watched as he walked away then disappeared into the dark shadows of the building.

She bowed, "Goodnight Nii-sama." And when she looked up, Byakuya was long gone. Still looking in his direction she wondered what she was supposed to do now. She exhaled the long breath she had been holding for an uncomfortable amount of time and almost choked on the newfound air around her. _You have to stop doing that._ She agreed with herself and then quietly tip-toed her way towards her bedroom.

The room was cold when she entered it. At least nothing more was to be expected of her tonight.

She stood in the centre of her room and slowly peeled back the dress from her small body. It dropped, crumbled to the ground and she gradually stepped from the puddle of material, naked. She walked towards her bathroom and as she stepped into the shower, a cold wash of water smacked against her skin. She didn't flinch but invited the touches the water gave her.

She felt empty.

* * *

><p>Byakuya receded into his sophisticated bedroom. With a silent sigh he unpeeled his elegant pale green robe from his broad shoulders and placed it into his wardrobe knowing that for tonight his maids would be busy tending to the mess left by the day's events. Next he went to sit upon his humungous bed.<p>

And then there was a knock on his door. Hesitantly he got up thinking to himself who dared interrupt him so late at night. His dull grey eyes glanced towards his window for a moment where he spotted a full moon high in the sky. Upon sliding his door open he was nearly shocked to see his grandfather standing waiting for him. "Ginrei-sama, what can I do for you?" he asked respectfully.

The man looked to be shuffling on his feet which rose suspicions from the stoic Shinigami. "I wanted to ask you if you're still planning your gathering for the sixth division." He asked. For a moment Byakuya just stared at the man before him. He eyed him uncertainly; _he came all this way to ask of the gathering?_

He didn't really recall what had possessed him to call such an informal greeting with his division but after the destruction all the Zanpakuto had caused he had presented a party, if you will, for them all in celebration of their success. "Yes, I will be going ahead with the gathering as of tomorrow morning." He said thinking back to his division briefly.

Ginrei gave him a strange look for a moment and Byakuya watched as his thick moustache shook slightly. "You just married Byakuya, and I was hoping you and Rukia would go off for your honeymoon. Maybe to one of the spring manors we have in the north of Seireitei." He suggested kindly.

"I appreciate the offer but as of now I have too much work to attend to. If it isn't done soon then it will be completed far too late for the likings of the Captain-Commander." Byakuya replied graciously.

"That is fine Byakuya, but I would happily attend all of your meetings if you will and do your paperwork. It is time you took a short break, you work far too much and I'm sure it would do both you and your new wife some good to relax," Ginrei's flickered past Byakuya towards his room. "Or am I already interrupting something?" he asked quietly. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at this.

"Where is Rukia? Is she in there with you?" he asked persistently. Byakuya shook his head.

"No she is not, Ginrei-sama." Byakuya responded quickly at the boldness of his grandfather's question.

"Oh?" he replied in a surprised tone. "Then where is she?" he pressed.

"I'm sure Rukia was on her way to her room when I departed from her company." Byakuya said strictly. Ginrei gave Byakuya yet another odd stare which prompted him to continue, "It _is _late and I am sure she was very tired when I saw her last. We have both had a long and eventful day." He said.

"Alright, but that doesn't excuse the fact that she is supposed to be sharing a room with you now Byakuya. We have had her things moved into your bedroom as you know we have discussed already." Ginrei said sternly, wondering why Byakuya had avoided inviting Rukia into his chambers.

"It is too early in this union for me to pass such a responsibility onto Rukia. If she is not comfortable with this new arrangement I could not call myself a gentleman to force her co-operation." He said simply speaking of Rukia coyly. Ginrei thought for a moment and cleared his throat as he looked down the hall way then back to Byakuya. "After all, she has been through much today." He added.

"Yes. You're right," he said, Byakuya relaxed slightly. "It would benefit everyone if Rukia felt her words and concerns were being heeded. I praise you for being so understanding of her so early in this union. I will speak with you at the party, goodnight Byakuya." He said finally. Byakuya bowed and wished his grandfather a good rest then he shut his door and retreated inside his room.

Byakuya's thoughts shifted to Rukia. He silently wondered if she were asleep already, but how could she be? When he'd left her so abruptly, with so many questions? He sighed and began to undress, ready for the rest he had denied himself for so long. He was married now; new opportunities came with new responsibilities.

This was only the beginning, and frankly, Byakuya wasn't a fan of change.

* * *

><p>When the next day came around, Rukia was woken to the sound of light footsteps moving all around the mansion. There was light chatter coming from outside and the room was still. Groggily Rukia sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around her room which was still almost completely bare she noticed that her dream really hadn't been a dream. She sighed and looked around the room. <em>I guess I should be glad,<em> she thought, _at least everything is going to be pretty much the same. I don't need to worry about anything, nothing's going to change._

After having her breakfast in the solace of her bedroom Rukia plucked up the courage to ask Samira where Byakuya was. "He's out, with the sixth division." She said quietly. Rukia stared at the woman a moment then remembered the party Byakuya had planned a while back for his division. She was surprised. "Will you be attending?" Samira suddenly asked her. Rukia nodded straight away and then thought of Renji. She sighed the whole way out of her room. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Renji or Ichigo, not that he was here right now.

Dressed in a simple Shinigami robe, Rukia made her way to the garden she heard conference sprouting from. And as she spotted Renji sitting by a tree she went over to him. He looked at her with a shocked expression as she made herself at home next to him, "Here." He said passing her some colourful skewered hanami dango. She observed the spring colours reminding her of her fruitful environment.

Rukia wasted no time as she began to nibble on the surface of the first ball. "I didn't imagine I'd see you here." Renji said quietly looking around before him. Rukia noticed that most, if not all of the seated officers for the sixth division were present, and were chatting cheerfully. She still felt slightly tired as she listened to Renji's voice and the soft soothing sound of music playing in the background. She shifted around a little.

"Why wouldn't I be? I live here," she replied. "Or have you forgotten?" She said. Renji turned to her briefly without a word, and then turned back. Rukia sighed quietly.

"It's the Captain!" someone said loudly.

"Captain!" followed another voice. Loud chatter ensued throughout garden. Rukia's eyes wandered over to garden's bridge where she saw Byakuya approaching with two male Shinigami following close behind. In a way it was more normal for Rukia to see him dressed in his captain's uniform, although she couldn't help but stare at him realising there was something different about his aura. She frowned and managed to look away.

Renji watched as his subordinates ran towards Byakuya to get a glimpse of the newlywed, secretive man. "Shouldn't you be over there too?" Rukia mumbled, finishing the last bite of her first dang and turning to Renji's tall posture.

"Nah, I see enough of him on a regular basis." He answered. "And it's good for the others to speak with him and everything." He quickly added scratching the back of his head. He looked around the garden, taking in the constantly calm surroundings. "Nice place he's got here." Renji mumbled under his breath, Rukia dismissed his comment knowing he had been in the manor a handful of times and he was just trying to make conversation.

"Considering I've known Byakuya so long I'm surprised he let everyone here today," he said. "Like yesterday…" he added. Rukia stayed quietly, staring at her dango and eating it attentively, almost as if not wanting it to leave her sight.

"Everyone's really…tired after fighting with their Zanpakuto," she said suddenly, her tone was airy and she spoke as if she had given some deep thought to her words before opening her mouth. "Nii-sama…he's looking out for everyone." She said calculatedly, her eyes shifted around as though she wanted to catch a glimpse of Byakuya without actually looking for him. Then she felt Renji's eyes on her.

"You should be grateful." She said fiercely. She turned back to her last piece of dango and took a large bite out of it. She chewed it noisily.

"I am." Renji replied irritably. He frowned and then glanced around again. "Oh, I remember now, it was _your _Zanpakuto that practically destroyed this place." He said almost mockingly. Rukia shot him a look of anger before he continued, "The sixth division barracks are completely fucked up thanks to that berserk fight." He said.

"It's not as if that's _my_ problem Renji. Plus, we can thank the Kuchiki clan's wealth, connections and secret techniques, because cleaning the manor up was a piece of cake." She said with a slight smile curving the side of her lip. Soon, that smile diminished. She turned away for Renji, hoping he wouldn't see the look on her face. And when she turned back he was gone, she looked out into the crowd in front of her and saw Renji being pulled away by a fellow sixth division Shinigami. Her face fell, now she felt lonely again.

She looked at the stick in her hand, the only indication of the dango that had been their previously and suddenly her stomach was rumbling. Touching her stomach she felt herself being hauled towards the kitchen. She strolled past the pillars of the building and slid open the door and stepped inside shutting the door behind her.

"Stupid Renji, leaving me and wondering why I never want to see his annoying face." she grumbled annoyed. All of a sudden there was a loud and abrupt bang coming from one of the rooms in front of the room she was standing. She frowned and scratched her head. "I'm hearing things." She said. And as she did, an even more audible thundering shook the ground beneath her. She stopped in her tracks then ran the source of the noise.

Running down the hallways of the building and became more apparent to Rukia that she hadn't been imagining things. In one of the rooms Rukia was approaching down the corridor she noticed frantic maids running and screaming. She was shocked and ran past them to look inside of the room, source of all the noise. "Hey!" she screamed. "What do you think you're doing?" two odd looking Zanpakuto resembling men stared back at her. One of them held a long crowbar looking sword in his hand and the other possessed a set of long yellow claws, speckled with a dark residue.

The two Zanpakuto looking beings had half destroyed one of the tea rooms before Rukia. "Who are you?" Rukia asked them. One heard one of them grunt before she reached for her Zanpakuto. Her eyes widened large as she realised her katana was not there, she looked down at the place it should be and thought _Sode no…where did you go?_ "Shit." Her mouth went dry and her eyes remained twice their size as the taller Zanpakuto came at her with his sword prized up in the air.

Time slowed as the force of the sword rattled through the ground making the floor boards instantly split in half at the contact. Rukia just barely managed to wake from her daze and jump to the side, away from the hit. She tucked her head by her chest as she came to roll against the ground, but as she lost her footing she fell back onto the floor. "Ow…" she groaned, reaching her hand down to touch her lower back which was now aching from the force of the ground.

Looking up at the two creatures, Rukia seized. Unable to think of her next move without the comfort of her now lost katana, she swore again, "Shit." They raised their weapons and stared down at Rukia, it had been a long time before Rukia felt so small in front of someone.

"Scatter." Came a deep voice, Rukia found herself jumping up in the air to avoid whatever attack was coming from behind her. As she looked down she noticed the attack was not meant for her, but the two Zanpakuto that had just been trying to kill her. A large blast of pink light engulfed them and she listened to their loud cries as they tried to escape. She landed on the ground far away from them as she watched on. The light was too bright for her to see where her saviour had emerged.

Focusing her quick thinking towards her feet she rapidly used shunpo in order to escape the building. Now standing outside and watching on from where the source of the light should be she frowned; only a scattering of cherry blossoms fell from the sky. "Nii-sama?" she questioned. There was no reply as a new being appeared before her and continued their assault.

She opened her mouth but couldn't find any words to speak. One of the Zanpakuto, now freed from the blast attacked her saviour. They easily blocked the move and used their shunpo to escape everyone's sight, her breath seized as she watched on in amazement. "Nii-sama?" she said again. Then her rescuer reappeared and turned her way, their mask, a recognisable trait. "Senbonzakura…" Rukia breathed lightly.

* * *

><p><span>AN: _From what I know,_ _Koga Kuchiki's wife is such an interesting character. I wish there was an episode of Bleach dedicated to her._


End file.
